Il manque un temps à ma vie
by Victoiree
Summary: Quand le futur devient présent, c'est l'existence entière de nos protagonistes qui est remise en question! Quels chemins de vie choisiront-ils d'emprunter une fois le choc d'une bouleversante révélation passé? Se laisseront-ils enfin aller à leurs désirs?
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Il manque un temps à ma vie

**Auteure :** Victoire

**P****airing principal :** Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Rating :** MA –description explicite de relations sexuelles entre deux hommes.

**Warning :** M-Preg Chan 16-18 et AU HBP et DH –Voldemort a été anéanti à la fin de la sixième année de Harry et Rogue n'a jamais eu à tuer Dumbledore. Le septième tome n'a pas eu lieu.

**Résumé :** Quand le futur devient présent, c'est l'existence entière de nos protagonistes qui est remise en question ! Quels chemins de vie choisiront-ils d'emprunter une fois le choc d'une bouleversante révélation passé ? Se laisseront-ils enfin aller à leurs désirs les plus profonds ? Ça et plus dans « Il manque un temps à ma vie » !

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété de JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., et de toutes les autres firmes impliquées dans cette grande aventure

**Note de l'auteure :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Me voici repartie pour une nouvelle aventure en la présence de cette toute jeune fiction ! Peu de temps après avoir publié « A toi à tout jamais », j'ai eu envie d'écrire quelque chose de plus insouciant et de plus joyeux que ce dont j'avais l'habitude. C'est comme cela qu' « Il manque un temps à ma vie » est né. Je ne sais pas encore où cela va me mener, je sais juste que, pour l'instant, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire les six premiers chapitres de cette fiction. En ce qui concerne les publications, je pense poster un chapitre par semaine, histoire de me laisser le temps d'écrire tranquillement la suite.

En attendant vos avis/critiques/impressions avec impatience,

Victoire.

**PROLOGUE**

**Automne 2007 **

« Jude ! héla Harry avec force, une lueur folle enflammant le fond de ses prunelles tandis qu'il s'agenouillait devant le petit garçon aux boucles noires. Jude, regarde-moi, l'intima-t-il plus fermement en le saisissant par les épaules. Tu te souviens de ce que ton père et moi t'avons expliqué il y a quelque mois ? Si jamais les temps deviennent trop durs…

_...alors vous ne devrez pas discuter lorsque nous déciderons de vous placer en lieu sûr, même si cela veut dire que l'on ne se verra pas pendant un long moment, récita l'enfant d'une voix tremblante. Pourquoi tu me parles de ça, Papa ? »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans les tréfonds de sa poitrine. Il aimait ses enfants, énormément, et l'idée d'en être séparé ne serait-ce que l'espace de quelques jours lui donnait la nausée tant elle lui était insupportable. Cependant, il convenait de voir la réalité en face. Neuf ans après la chute de Voldemort, le monde sorcier était à nouveau en guerre, et aujourd'hui, après de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses, des néo-Mangemorts étaient finalement parvenus à les assiéger. Aucune issue de secours ne s'offrait à eux : dès lors qu'elle s'était sentie menacée, la maison avait coupé toute connexion avec le monde extérieur –ce y compris avec le réseau de cheminette- et elle avait rendu impossible tout processus de Transplannage. Ils étaient purement et simplement pris au piège de leur demeure !

Pour l'heure, les protections tenaient bravement en place, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles finiraient par céder d'ici peu de temps. Et il était tout bonnement impensable pour le jeune père que ses enfants soient présents à cet instant. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils périssent au cours d'une terrible bataille ou -pire encore- à ce qu'ils tombent sous la croupe de ces monstres !

Luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de se déverser le long de ses joues, Harry déglutit bruyamment avant d'esquisser un sourire faible en direction de son fils aîné.

« Je suis désolé, mon chéri, mais le moment que nous redoutions tant est arrivé, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait posée. » Cela ne servait à rien d'alarmer Jude plus que nécessaire. La situation était déjà suffisamment dramatique sans qu'il n'y ait en plus à en rajouter en versant dans l'hystérie ! « Nous avons beaucoup réfléchi ton père et moi, et nous avons finalement décidé que le mieux pour vous était que nous vous renvoyions dans le passé. Ta sœur et toi serez en sécurité à Poudlard et nos anciens nous pourrons prendre soin de vous. »

Le visage d'ordinaire si jovial du petit garçon se crispa brusquement et ses traits, déformés par une intense concentration, rappelèrent soudain au brun l'enfant tourmenté qu'il avait lui-même été autrefois.

« Mais… mais ce ne sera pas vraiment vous, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Jude en tâchant tant bien que mal de maîtriser les tremblements involontaires qui secouaient son petit corps.

_Non, mon cœur, ce ne sera pas vraiment nous, souffla le jeune père en attirant son fils contre son torse dans une étreinte qu'il voulait réconfortante. »

Une explosion fracassante retentit alors au dehors. Affolé, Harry se releva en catastrophe. Il extirpa adroitement sa baguette magique de sa manche et se dirigea avec appréhension vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Il crut défaillir lorsqu'il vit l'horreur du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Une vingtaine de Mangemorts faisaient le pied-de-grue devant les grilles de leur maison. A tour de rôle, chacun d'entre eux jetait des sorts sur les barres de fer dans l'espoir d'en briser les protections. Des éclairs multicolores fusaient de toute part, créant un capharnaüm de bruit et de poussière et, à en juger par les vibrations qui ébranlaient le portail, l'affrontement était imminent.

« Chéri, il est temps. »

Harry fit prestement volte-face. L'espace d'un instant, il contempla l'homme appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte du salon, leur petite fille âgée d'à peine deux ans entre les bras. Sophia avait l'air si paisible ainsi enveloppée dans l'étreinte protectrice de son père. Combien de temps s'écoulerait-il avant qu'il n'ait à nouveau la chance d'assister à un tel spectacle ?

« Tu es parvenu à mettre au point l'incantation ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque d'émotion. »

Severus esquissa un léger hochement de tête et Harry sentit son estomac se soulever. C'était idiot, il savait pertinemment qu'il _devait_ laisser ses enfants partir pour leur propre bien. Cependant, en son for intérieur, il continuait ardemment à espérer qu'un miracle se produise afin qu'il puisse garder ses bébés auprès de lui.

« J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense que le mieux serait d'utiliser des cristaux de jais pour délimiter le pentagramme dans lequel se tiendront les enfants lors du rituel, déclara lentement Severus, percevant la détresse de son mari. Il doit en rester quelques uns au-dessus de la cheminée, tu veux bien aller les chercher s'il te plaît ? »

Harry acquiesça vaguement, l'air sonné et, après avoir récupéré les pierres magiques, il dessina un pentagramme sur le sol tapissé de moquette. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il plaça les cristaux restant dans la poche de sa chemise et inspira profondément : ses enfants avaient besoin de lui, il était hors de question qu'il s'effondre avant qu'ils soient en sécurité. Se retournant vers Severus, il croisa ses orbes sombres et hocha doucement la tête à son attention, lui signifiant qu'il était prêt à initier le rituel.

Ce fut avec un rassérènement teinté d'amertume que les deux pères dirent au revoir à leur progéniture. Ils les serrèrent contre leurs cœurs avec force, les assurant de leur amour indéfectible. Après leur avoir promis qu'ils feraient de leur mieux pour qu'ils soient réunis au plus vite, ils les intimèrent à regagner le centre du pentagramme. Severus plaça délicatement Sophia dans les bras de Jude. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur leurs têtes brunes, puis glissa une enveloppe à l'intention de son homologue du passé dans la poche de son fils aîné.

« Prenez bien soin l'un de l'autre, souffla Harry en embrassant ses enfants une énième fois, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Et Jude ? Veille bien sur ta sœur pour moi, tu veux ? Elle est encore petite et elle aura besoin de toi. » Le petit garçon opina de la tête, les yeux embués de larmes. « Je suis persuadé que tout se passera bien pour vous, mon chéri, ajouta le jeune père en essuyant le visage de son fils d'une main tremblante. »

Harry saisit la main que Severus lui tendait pour se relever. Alors qu'il se plaçait à ses côtés, il laissa échapper un son ressemblant à un sanglot étouffé.

« Je souhaiterait qu'on puisse aussi trouver une solution pour le bébé, murmura-t-il en posant une main protectrice sur son abdomen légèrement renflé. »

Pour toute réponse, Severus se contenta d'embrasser le sommet de son crâne avec force. Il sortit la feuille sur laquelle il avait rédigé l'incantation et, après l'avoir brandie devant eux, il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Harry, recouvrant son ventre arrondi de leurs mains liées.

« Prêt ? s'enquit-il doucement. »

Harry acquiesça. Ils entonnèrent leur chant à l'unisson.

_« Le passé est présent et le présent est passé._

_Ô, toi, Merlin, transporte-les jusqu'à hier._

_Ô, toi, Merlin, transporte leurs âmes au passé._

_Le présent est passé, c'est là qu'ils se rendent._

_Emporte-les Merlin. »_

Un souffle d'air venu de nulle part s'insinua dans la pièce et vint envelopper Jude et Sophia dans un tourbillon de lumière blanche. Harry se cramponna à Severus, le cœur au bord des lèvres à la vision de son fils aîné tenant fermement sa sœur entre ses bras, ses orbes affolés cherchant tant bien que mal à distinguer ses parents parmi les volutes de fumées qui l'encerclaient. La colonne de brume s'épaissit jusqu'à devenir entièrement opaque. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par disparaitre aussi brusquement qu'elle était survenue. Harry laissa échapper un halètement douloureux à la vue du pentagramme vide. Severus l'attira dans ses bras et l'étreignit avec force, s'efforçant tant bien que mal de refreiner son chagrin. La douleur de savoir ses enfants loin de lui avait beau être éprouvante, l'idée qu'ils soient en sécurité était des plus réconfortantes.

Une explosion plus violente que celles auxquelles ils avaient dû faire face auparavant résonna soudain dans la maison. Les murs se mirent à trembler et les deux hommes brandirent instantanément leur baguette magique.

« Ils semblerait que nos enfants aient échappé de justesse au carnage grâce à ta chance légendaire, Potter, railla le Maitre des Potions en gratifiant Harry d'un sourire en coin.

_A ta place, je ne m'amuserais pas à mépriser cette fameuse chance, Rogue, riposta le brun en fronçant les sourcils d'un air faussement offusqué, elle pourrait s'avérer nous être d'une grande utilité d'ici quelques minutes ! »

Percevant les ombres qui dansaient dans le fond des émeraudes de son époux, Severus caressa doucement sa joue avant de s'empresser de le rassurer :

« Tout va bien se passer, Harry. Nous allons faire leur peau à ces ordures et, une fois que nous aurons recouvré de cette bataille, nous ferons en sorte de ramener Jude et Sophia auprès de nous au plus vite.

_Je t'aime, Severus, fut l'unique réponse de l'ancien Gryffondor. »

Une nouvelle détonation se fit entendre, plus intense et plus violente que jamais, et des éclats de voix retentirent dans le hall d'entrée. Ils furent rapidement doublés par de puissants cris de douleur. La maison avait lancé l'offensive.

Harry et Severus se mirent en garde, prêts à attaquer.

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry, déclara le plus vieux en serrant furtivement la main de son mari entre ses doigts. »

_La bataille pouvait commencer._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Il manque un temps à ma vie

**Auteure :** Victoire

**Pairing principal :** Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Rating :** MA –description explicite de relations sexuelles entre deux hommes.

**Warning :** M-Preg et Chan 16-18 et AU HBP et DH –Voldemort a été anéanti à la fin de la sixième année de Harry et Rogue n'a jamais eu à tuer Dumbledore. Le septième tome n'a pas eu lieu.

**Résumé :** Quand le futur devient présent, c'est l'existence entière de nos protagonistes qui est remise en question ! Quels chemins de vie choisiront-ils d'emprunter une fois le choc d'une bouleversante révélation passé ? Se laisseront-ils enfin aller à leurs désirs les plus profonds ? Ça et plus dans « Il manque un temps à ma vie » !

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété de JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., et de toutes les autres firmes impliquées dans cette grande aventure

**Note de l'auteure :** Comme convenu, une semaine après la publication du prologue d'« Il manque un temps à ma vie », voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances !

En attendant vos avis/critiques/impressions avec impatience,

Victoire.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE UN<strong>

**Automne 1997**

Une brise légère soufflait sur le Parc de Poudlard, faisant tournoyer les feuilles des arbres dans un ballet aérien des plus délicats. Les teintes mordorées de l'automne avaient pris possession des lieux depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et il n'était pas rare d'encore voir des élèves se prélasser sur la pelouse avec indolence, comme pour prolonger indéfiniment les promesses d'un été jugé trop court.

Adossé contre le tronc d'un chêne centenaire d'âge, Harry contemplait soigneusement le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, comme pour en graver définitivement l'image dans sa mémoire. Cette année était la dernière qu'il passerait à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas connu d'autre foyer que ce château depuis ses onze ans, et d'ici quelques mois, il allait devoir le quitter.

Qu'adviendrait-il alors ?Harry n'était pas du genre à se bercer d'illusions. Il savait pertinemment qu'une jolie maison avec vue sur la mer n'était pas ce qui l'attendait après l'obtention de son diplôme. La menace de Voldemort avait beau avoir été éliminée quelques mois auparavant, ses sous-fifres grondaient toujours au dehors. Et s'il était vrai qu'il n'incombait pas obligatoirement à l'Elu de les capturer, il était d'avis qu'il ne trouverait aucun répit tant que ces saletés de psychopathes ne seraient pas mis une bonne fois pour toute derrière les barreaux !

Le jeune sorcier restait perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'un souffle d'air mystique vint troubler ses contemplations. Une colonne de fumée blanche venue de nulle part surgit à quelques pas de lui, et il se releva avec précipitation, sa baguette magique en main.

D'une seconde à l'autre, il se retrouva confronté à deux paires d'yeux affolés et totalement perdus.

« Papa ? s'enquit un petit garçon de six ou sept ans environ, la voix tremblante d'émotion tandis qu'il s'accrochait désespérément au corps du bébé gisant entre ses bras. »

Harry secoua vivement la tête, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

« Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il avec brusquerie. »

Le petit garçon déglutit bruyamment, l'air profondément décontenancé.

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as l'air bizarre. »

_Comment m'as-tu appelé ? Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Harry avec empressement, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa cage thoracique tant l'incongruité de la scène l'ébranlait.»

« Je suis… Jude, dit le petit d'une voix mal assurée. Et voici ma sœur, Sophia. Nous venons du futur : Papa et toi avez décidé de nous envoyer dans le passé parce que des Mangemorts attaquaient notre maison. Tu… tu avais dit que tout se passerait bien ! gémit-il presque. »

Le brun passa une main chancelante sur son visage défait. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens ! Ses enfants ? Venus du futur ? C'était totalement absurde ! Des sanglots bruyants résonnèrent alors à ses oreilles, et il baissa les yeux, constatant que la petite fille –Sophia- était tombée à terre.

Réalisant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à résoudre ce souci tout seul, Harry décida dans un éclair de génie de conduire les enfants jusqu'à Dumbledore. Le Directeur trouverait une explication sensée _et_ une solution pratique à ce problème !

« Je… hum… Suivez-moi ! clama-t-il avec force. »

Il avait déjà parcouru plusieurs mètres quand il remarqua que les enfants n'avaient pas daigné bouger d'un seul pouce. Laissant échapper un soupir agacé, il fit volte face. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Jude à l'air définitivement furibond.

« Sophia est trop petite pour marcher jusqu'au château, dit-il comme si ne pas y avoir songé était un véritable scandale. Tu dois la porter ! »

Une fois le bébé confortablement installé sur sa hanche, Harry saisit la main du petit garçon et se dirigea vers le château d'un pas résolu.

_Dumbledore avait plutôt intérêt à être dans son bureau !_

**~~V~~**

Harry déboula dans le bureau du Directeur avec brusquerie. Il était parvenu à duper la gargouille postée à l'entrée en lui citant un nombre incalculable de friandises –moldues et sorcières- et, à en juger par le mot de passe choisi par le vieil homme, les smarties étaient devenus sa nouvelle lubie !

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus ses lunettes en croissant de lune, lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. Harry pénétra dans la pièce avec fracas, Sophia juchée sur sa hanche et Jude férocement accroché à sa main. Le petit garçon jetait des coups d'œil inquiets dans toutes les directions, comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir des monstres redoutables à tout instant. L'air profondément affolé, il se rapprocha instinctivement du Gryffondor.

« Quel curieux rebondissement ! s'exclama Dumbledore en se tapotant les lèvres du bout des doigts. »

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

« Curieux ? Rebondissement ? C'est la seule chose que vous trouvez foutument à dire ?! gronda-t-il en gratifiant l'homme d'un regard torve à défaut de pouvoir agiter les mains en l'air afin d'exprimer son exaspération. »

Le fauteuil faisant face au bureau de Dumbledore se mit alors à trembler et, une fois que la personne qui y avait élu résidence s'en fut extirpée, Harry se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Severus Rogue extrêmement rouge et extrêmement furieux. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il croisa son regard venimeux. Il esquissa un pas en arrière, conscient qu'il ne valait mieux pas pour lui se trouver à portée de main de l'homme s'il tenait à rester en vie.

« Je vous serai gré de vous adresser au Directeur avec correction, Potter, tempêta le responsable des Serpentards en maintenant ses poings serrés rivés le long de son corps. Vous avez beau être l'Elu, cela ne vous donne en aucun cas le droit d'être irrespectueux ! »

Une longue liste d'insultes aurait certainement suivi cette _mise-en-bouche_, si Sophia n'avait pas soudain tendu les bras vers Rogue en scandant « Papa ! » d'un air tout excité.

« Papa ? s'enquit le brun en fronçant les sourcils, la mine profondément décontenancée. Je croyais que _j_'étais ton putain de père ! »

Troublée par la violence de la réaction de son père, Sophia mit fin à toute tentative d'atteindre les bras de Rogue. Elle tourna ses grands yeux bleus embués vers les orbes magnétiques de son frère, ses lèvres tremblantes annonciatrices d'une effusion de larmes virulente. L'air très nettement exaspéré, Jude darda Harry d'un regard plein de reproches. Il prit la main de sa petite sœur dans la sienne avant de se hisser vers elle pour lui chuchoter des mots rassurants à l'oreille.

Rogue sembla choisir cet instant pour se ranimer.

« Dix points en moins à Gryffondor pour votre insolence, espèce d'effronté ! tonna-t-il, les traits de son visage déformés par la colère. Il est totalement inadmissible que vous-

_Cela suffit, Severus, l'interrompit Dumbledore avec fermeté. Le temps n'est clairement pas aux règlements de compte ! Quant à toi Harry, je te demanderai de bien vouloir surveiller ton langage, ajouta-t-il en reportant son regard bleu acier sur le jeune sorcier. Sans compter le fait que parler ainsi devant des enfants soit totalement inapproprié, tu me vois forcer de te rappeler que tu dois le respect à tes aînés, et ce en toutes circonstances. »

Interloqués, les deux hommes se contentèrent de fixer le sol en silence, l'air à la fois honteux et rageur. Dumbledore profita de ce moment de répit pour faire apparaitre deux fauteuils supplémentaires dans les airs.

« Bien, à présent que ces quelques détails pratiques ont été réglés, nous allons pouvoir nous intéresser à ce nouveau mystère, dit-il en croisant les mains sur son bureau. Asseyez-vous, voulez-vous bien ? »

L'espace d'un instant, Severus songea vivement à quitter le bureau avec fracas. De quel droit le vieux fou osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Et ce d'autant plus en présence de Potter ! Tenait-il tant que cela à ce qu'il perde toute dignité devant le fichu môme ? Vraiment, il n'était pas un foutu toutou obéissant au doigt, et à l'œil et il n'avait certainement pas à endurer cette nouvelle mascarade ! L'homme croisa alors le regard réprobateur de son directeur et, après réflexion, il finit par choisir d'adopter un profil bas. Il regagna sombrement son fauteuil en maudissant sa lâcheté.

L'air tout aussi sinistre, Harry opta pour la place située à l'opposé du potionniste, Sophia fermement soudée à ses genoux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jude et constata avec perplexité qu'il laissait son regard se balader entre lui et Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. Après un moment, le petit garçon finit par s'installer dans le fauteuil placé entre les deux hommes en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

Pendant ce temps là, occupé à observer l'étrange spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Dumbledore se frottait les lèvres du bout des doigts, la mine songeuse. Il était face à un problème des plus singuliers : les enfants auxquels il avait à faire prétendaient qu'Harry était leur père. Et, à en juger par la réaction effusive de la plus jeune, Severus l'était tout autant. Etait-il possible que… Non, cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai !

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence prolongé, Rogue se mit à tambouriner des doigts sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, faisant ainsi indirectement part au vieil homme de son agacement. Celui-ci secoua la tête, le fil de ses pensées rompu. Il gratifia le petit garçon d'un clin d'œil taquin et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer à parler :

« Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, les enfants, et je suis le Directeur de cette école de magie, dit-il calmement. Pouvez-vous me dire qui vous êtes ?

_Je suis Jude, répondit le petit garçon en se tortillant nerveusement sur son fauteuil, et Sophia est ma petite sœur. Nos parents nous ont envoyé dans le passé parce que des Mangemorts attaquaient notre maison. Ils ont dit que c'était trop dangereux pour nous et ils… » Sa voix se perdit dans les tréfonds de sa gorge. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, l'air profondément chamboulé. « Je veux rentrer chez moi, gémit-il brusquement. Je veux retrouver mes parents et que tout redevienne comme avant. »

Harry fixa Jude sans mot dire. Le petit garçon était mince, ses cheveux couleur jais étaient en bataille et ses yeux, d'un noir si profond qu'on aurait pu s'y perdre, brillaient d'une lueur triste qui lui était étrangement familière.

_Je veux mes parents._

_Tu n'as pas de parents !_

_Je veux mes parents ! Où sont mes parents ?_

_Pour la dernière fois, mon garçon : tu n'as pas de parents ! Ils sont morts, tu entends ? MORTS ! _

Cédant à un instinct venu d'il ne savait où, Harry rapprocha le fauteuil du petit garçon du sien et passa son bras autour de ses épaules frêles, imprimant une légère pression sur son biceps. Jude se calma aussitôt. Il leva la tête vers le brun et, après l'avoir gratifié d'un sourire doux, il posa sont front contre sa chemise.

« Est-ce que tu peux me dire qui sont tes parents, Jude ? s'enquit Dumbledore après quelques instants de silence. »

L'enfant délogea sa tête de sous l'égide de son père. Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Severus, puis reporta son attention sur le Directeur.

« Harry Potter et Severus Rogue. »

**~~V~~**

« Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama Harry avec force pour la énième fois, ses mains entremêlées dans ses cheveux illustrant son immense agitation. »

Dumbledore leva les yeux au ciel, l'air exceptionnellement agacé. Présageant le déclenchement d'un conflit des plus violents suite à la révélation de Jude, il l'avait, pour son propre bien, envoyé dans la pièce attenante à son bureau aux côtés de sa sœur. En effet, quels enfants auraient voulu entendre que leurs parents se détestaient cordialement et ne pouvaient pas –_mais alors absolument pas !-_ imaginer une seule seconde avoir eu des _morveux_ ensemble ?!

Le Directeur inspira profondément, tâchant tant bien que mal de faire fi des commentaires désobligeants de son Maitre des Potions. Il rehaussa ses lunettes sur son nez et, entre deux maux, choisissant le moindre, il préféra reporter son attention sur Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible, Harry ? s'enquit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait posée. »

_Rogue… et moi, commença calmement le Gryffondor. » Dumbledore en aurait presque soupiré de soulagement : enfin ils allaient pouvoir avoir une discussion censée _et_ civilisée –une discussion entre adultes somme toute ! « Ça n'a juste aucun sens ! se récria alors Harry avec agitation, réduisant aussitôt les espoirs du vieil homme à néant. Et puis, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous sommes tous les deux des hommes. Comment pourrions-nous avoir eu des enfants _ensemble_ ? »

Severus, qui n'avait pipé mot depuis sa gracieuse intervention, sembla choisir cet instant pour se réveiller et faire à nouveau profiter son assemblée de son don si légendaire pour le sarcasme.

« Et bien, lorsque deux personnes s'aiment très fort-, entonna-t-il en gratifiant le Rouge et Or d'un rictus moqueur.

_Cela suffit, Severus ! le coupa Dumbledore d'une voix immensément froide. Je vous serai gré de nous épargner vos continuelles remarques désobligeantes ! »

Le responsable des Serpentards se renfrogna dans son fauteuil. Il croisa ses bras contre son torse et serra sa mâchoire encore plus fermement qu'elle ne l'avait été auparavant.

« Tu vis avec nous depuis si longtemps que j'en oublie parfois que tu as été élevé dans un univers moldu, Harry, dit Dumbledore une fois que le calme eut été rétabli dans la pièce. Bien qu'il soit effectivement impossible pour le commun des hommes de tomber enceint, une grossesse est chose courante chez les sorciers puissants et talentueux. Il n'y a donc aucun frein _technique_ à ce que Severus et toi ayez eu des enfants ensemble. »

Le vieil homme eut à peine le temps de compter jusqu'à cinq, que des cris d'indignation résonnèrent à nouveau à ses oreilles :

« Il n'y a peut-être aucun frein _technique_ à ce que nous procréerions, comme vous le dîtes si poétiquement, mon _cher_ Albus, mais je peux vous jurer que les sentiments que j'éprouve à l'égard de ce sombre crétin constituent, pour leur part_,_ un obstacle des plus insurmontables ! persiffla le responsable des Serpentards avec âpreté.

_Comme si _j_'étais prêt à… _m'accoupler_ avec vous, s'étrangla Harry, le visage rouge de colère. Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un sale fumier ! »

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent avec une telle violence que d'aucuns auraient pu penser qu'ils menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites.

« Cinquante points en moins à-

_SILENCE ! rugit Dumbledore avec emphase, l'air totalement révolté à l'idée d'être le témoin forcé d'une telle puérilité. Il y a deux enfants innocents qui vous attendent de l'autre côté de cette porte. Ils sont effrayés, perdus et, en plus du fait que leurs parents leur manquent énormément, ils s'inquiètent terriblement de leur sort, dit-il en accentuant nettement chaque mot de sa phrase. Ce n'est donc pas le moment de se quereller pour un oui ou pour non ! Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de les renvoyer d'où ils viennent en toute sécurité. Et pendant ce temps, vous vous occuperez convenablement d'eux. Ensemble ! »

Pressentant la survenue imminente d'une objection virulente à ses propos, le Directeur s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Et ce n'est pas une option, c'est un ordre ! A présent, allez récupérer vos enfants et dépêchez-vous de regagner les cachots avant que les autres élèves ne fassent leur retour de Pré-au-Lard. Oh, et Harry, s'exclama-t-il en se souvenant d'un détail de dernière minute, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu emménages dans les quartiers de Severus jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution à ce problème. Les enfants seront plus rassurés si leurs deux parents sont auprès d'eux et, qui plus est, personne ne s'étonnera de ton absence de ton dortoir maintenant que tu as tes propres quartiers. »

Profitant du fait que les deux hommes lui faisant face soient trop estomaqués pour s'opposer à sa nouvelle brillante idée, Dumbledore quitta furtivement son fauteuil et sortit de la pièce en moins temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « Quidditch ».

« N'oubliez pas qu'ils ne sont que d'innocents enfants ayant simplement besoin de la présence de leurs parents, scanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant de s'engager dans l'escalier en colimaçon. »

« Fichue chouette à deux balles ! maugréa Severus en pinçant fermement l'arrête de son nez en signe d'exaspération. »

Pendant un long moment, Harry et lui s'affrontèrent du regard en une sorte de bataille silencieuse. Las de cette guerre froide, le Gryffondor finit par briser le contact visuel. Il s'extirpa de son fauteuil, les jambes flageolantes, et il se dirigea avec appréhension vers la porte derrière laquelle se trouvaient les –_ses !_- enfants. Ce fut d'une main chancelante qu'il tourna la poignée.

Une tête brune se releva vers lui, et ses émeraudes se rivèrent instantanément à des orbes accusateurs. Il déglutit bruyamment, réalisant à présent pour quelles raisons le regard du petit garçon l'avait tant déstabilisé auparavant. Ses yeux noirs le jugeait avec la même sévérité que le faisaient ceux de Rogue, à la différence près qu'ils luisaient simultanément –_et très étrangement-_ d'un amour inconditionnel. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour voir les yeux du Maitre des Potions briller d'une once de cette adoration à son égard !

_Stop !_ Il divaguait. Il était face à une situation des plus épineuses et ce n'était sûrement pas le moment opportun pour s'appesantir, une fois de plus, sur les sentiments –_définitivement non réciproques !_- qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de son enseignant depuis qu'il avait découvert l'identité du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

« Où est Papa ? s'enquit brusquement Jude en resserrant le corps de sa petite sœur contre le sien. »

Harry se surprit à penser que le petit garçon faisait un excellent grand frère. Comme ce devait être doux que d'avoir un allié éternel à ses côtés. Quelqu'un avec lequel on pouvait partager ses plus grandes joies comme ses plus grandes peines. Quelqu'un avec lequel on pouvait être soi, entièrement et simplement. Le brun savait que les Weasley l'aimaient comme s'il était l'un des leurs mais, en cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour connaitre la chance d'avoir un frère ou une sœur _à lui_.

Jude s'éclaircit la gorge et Harry secoua la tête, le fil de ses pensées rompues.

« Rogue est… hum, hésita-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans le bureau du Directeur, resté dans le bureau. Il doit très certainement bouder, ajouta-t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté, comme pour signifier qu'il trouvait un tel comportement absolument lamentable. »

Ses mots auraient peut-être pu impressionner un adulte, songea-t-il avec regret en saisissant l'air blasé de Jude. Ou des individus n'ayant pas eu à faire à sa petite crise quelques minutes auparavant, concéda-t-il avec amertume.

« Je veux Papa, geignit soudain la petite fille en enfouissant la tête dans le cou de son frère. »

Harry laissa ses doigts courir dans ses cheveux, l'air encore profondément troublé à l'idée d'être appelé ainsi.

« Je… hum… je suis là… Sophia. »

La petite fille hoqueta avant de carrément fondre en larmes.

« Non, je v-veux Papa, sanglota-t-elle. Je veux m-mon Paapaa !

_Elle ne parlait pas de toi, expliqua Jude en percevant la confusion d'Harry. Elle parlait de _Papa_. »

_Et comment suis-je censé le deviner si vous avez la débile manie de nous appeler tous les deux « Papa » ?_ _eut envie de répliquer Harry avec colère._ Cela n'avait bien évidemment rien à voir avec le fait que la petite fille réclame les bras de Rogue –_Rogue,_ _sérieusement ?!-_ au lieu des siens. Décidant que la priorité était de mettre fin aux braillements intempestifs –_au profond chagrin !-_ de la fillette, Harry fit volte face, fermement résolu à ramener son enseignant dans la pièce. Il manqua de tomber à la renverse lorsqu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'homme en question.

« Je vous laisse à peine deux minutes avec les enfants, et vous trouvez déjà le moyen de les faire s'égosiller, grogna-t-il. Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un bon à rien, Potter ! »

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre avec véhémence à cette ô combien injuste accusation, lorsque Sophia sembla s'animer à l'entente de la voix grave du Maitre des Potions :

« Papa, geignit-elle en agitant ses petits bras potelés en direction de l'homme. Au cou, Papa ! »

Interdit, Severus fixa la petite fille sans esquisser le moindre geste en sa direction. _Avait-elle réellement osé lui donner un ordre ?!_

« Elle souhaite que vous la preniez dans vos bras, Rogue, déclara vivement Harry en signe d'impatience. »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune sorcier eut droit à un regard torve en bonne et due forme.

Il laissa échapper un lourd soupir. Vraiment, pour quelles raisons la fillette préférait-elle cet… homme des cavernes dénués de sentiments à… lui ? Lui n'avait pas hésité à la prendre dans ses bras lorsque la situation l'avait exigé. Lui qui l'avait cajolée et… D'accord, il lui avait peut-être légèrement crié dessus mais il fallait le comprendre, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on faisait la connaissance de ses enfants venus tout droit du futur !

Les contemplations du jeune sorcier prirent fin à l'instant où il vit son enseignant se pencher vers l'enfant. Il esquissa un mouvement en avant afin de la retirer des bras de l'homme si jamais celui-ci avait dans l'idée de lui faire le moindre mal. Cependant, il fut coupé dans son élan lorsque Rogue se contenta de la saisir et de l'attirer contre son torse. Sophia nicha automatiquement sa tête dans le cou de son père, ses bras enserrant sa nuque avec une telle assurance qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un geste habituel. Elle frotta son nez contre les robes du Maitre des Potions et, tandis que l'homme tapotait gauchement son dos, elle finit par se calmer, se mettant même à gazouiller.

Harry cligna les yeux avec force, tachant tant bien que mal d'intégrer tableau qui s'offrait à lui.

« Je propose que nous empruntions la cheminée d'Albus pour regagner les cachots, déclara Severus après s'être éclaircit la gorge, tâchant coûte que coûte de conserver une attitude digne malgré la présence d'un bébé babillant entre ses bras. Vous prenez le garçon, je prends la fille. Oh, et Potter ? Comme le Directeur a si gracieusement décidé que vous vous établiriez dans mes appartements le temps que la situation soit résolue, faites un saut par vos quartiers pour récupérer vos affaires. »

Harry acquiesça bêtement, l'air ébahi. Il demeurait toujours en état de choc lorsque le Maitre des Potions disparut dans un éclair de fumée verte, sa main droite appuyée sur la tête de Sophia afin de protéger au mieux son visage des dommages occasionnels provoqués par les cendres.

_Rogue venait-il réellement de lui parler sans proférer la moindre insulte à son égard ? Les surprises ne cessaient jamais de fleurir !_

Au bout de quelques instants de silence, Jude commença à faire montre de son impatience. Il tira sur la chemise de son père et, tel un robot auquel on aurait changé les piles, Harry se ranima. Il enjamba la cheminée aux côtés du petit garçon, l'attirant instinctivement contre lui dans un geste protecteur. Ils disparurent aussi rapidement que l'avaient fait Rogue et Sophia quelques minutes auparavant.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Il manque un temps à ma vie

**Auteure :** Victoire

**Pairing principal :** Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Rating :** MA –description explicite de relations sexuelles entre deux hommes.

**Warning :** M-Preg et Chan 16-18 et AU HBP et DH – Voldemort a été anéanti à la fin de la sixième année de Harry et Rogue n'a jamais eu à tuer Dumbledore. Le septième tome n'a pas eu lieu.

**Résumé :** Quand le futur devient présent, c'est l'existence entière de nos protagonistes qui est remise en question ! Quels chemins de vie choisiront-ils d'emprunter une fois le choc d'une bouleversante révélation passé ? Se laisseront-ils enfin aller à leurs désirs les plus profonds ? Ça et plus dans « Il manque un temps à ma vie » !

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété de JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., et de toutes les autres firmes impliquées dans cette grande aventure

**Note de l'auteure :** Et voici le deuxième chapitre d'« Il manque un temps à ma vie ». J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Dans tous les cas, il répondra à plusieurs de vos interrogations. Encore merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews :)

En attendant vos avis/critiques/impressions avec impatience,

Victoire.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE DEUX<strong>

La soirée s'était relativement bien passée, compte tenu de l'incongruité de la situation. Les enfants s'étaient baignés, avaient dîné en silence et, après que Harry leur ait eu raconté une histoire d'elfes et de fées sans queue ni tête, il leur avait souhaité une bonne nuit.

Bien évidemment, Sophia avait fait montre d'une grande résistance au moment où son père avait quitté la pièce. Elle avait réclamé son « doudou lapin » à grand renfort de cris et de larmes, et Harry avait senti son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il avait été forcé de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le lui donner car il était resté « bloqué » dans le futur. Inutile de préciser que cette explication n'avait absolument pas convenu à la fillette : sans compter le fait qu'elle était beaucoup trop petite pour saisir la notion de temps, l'unique chose qu'elle avait vu était que sa peluche ne serait pas à ses côtés pour l'aider à surmonter ses angoisses nocturnes, et elle n'avait tout simplement pas pu s'y résigner. Jude était alors intervenu dans un sursaut de génie. Ses conseils avaient beaucoup fait grogner Rogue mais, las d'entendre les pleurs de l'enfant résonner à ses oreilles, il avait fini par se résigner à dénicher une vieille chemise qu'il avait aspergée de son eau de Cologne. Sophia l'avait serrée contre elle comme si elle incarnait un trésor inestimable. Elle avait enfouit son nez dans le morceau de tissu et, finalement, elle avait accepté de s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que les cachots étaient plongés dans un silence quasi religieux. Harry essayait désespérément de trouver le sommeil, mais il était dans un état d'excitation bien trop élevé pour pouvoir y parvenir. Rogue lui avait grincheusement cédé son immense lit –lui-même ayant opté pour le canapé du salon, les enfants ayant été installés dans son bureau. Le jeune sorcier devait reconnaitre qu'il avait été agréablement surpris par cette offre. Le responsable des Serpentards avait beau lui avoir répété que cela n'avait aucune importance puisqu'il passerait très certainement la nuit dans son laboratoire de potions, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver son geste _gentil. _

Le brun gloussa faiblement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite : l'homme n'apprécierait sûrement pas qu'il emploie de tels qualificatifs pour les décrire lui ou ses actions !

L'esprit à présent entièrement alerte, le Rouge et Or se redressa prestement contre le dossier du lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la chambre du Maitre des Potions et, une fois de plus, il fut forcé de s'étonner de la quiétude des lieux. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Jusqu'à peu de temps auparavant, il demeurait persuadé que, tout comme ses appartements, la chambre de Rogue devait être tapissée de noir et recouverte d'affreuses toiles d'araignées, de vieux chandeliers ruisselant de cire collés ça et là aux murs humide. Au lieu de cela, un feu flamboyant vrombissait dans la cheminée, faisant danser des ombres célestes sur les murs couleur taupe. Ces derniers, quasiment nus de toute décoration, abritaient un unique tableau, représentant une simple ligne dorée. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'elle signifiait, mais il imaginait que le responsable des Serpentards devait y voir un monde pour lui accorder une telle place de choix. Le parquet, en bois massif, était plutôt clair, et un immense tapis mauve foncé l'habillait au niveau de la descente de lit. Deux tables de chevet encadraient la couche. L'une d'elle s'avérait occupée par une montagne de livre et le brun en conclut que Rogue occupait probablement le côté gauche du matelas. Quant aux draps, mauve foncé comme le tapis, ils étaient très doux et très épais, et Harry adorait l'odeur épicée qui s'en dégageait.

Si un jour on avait dit au jeune sorcier qu'il se blottirait dans le lit de son enseignant honni avec autant de délectation, il aurait follement ri. Cependant, beaucoup de choses avaient changé en l'espace d'une année et, aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de saigner à l'idée que l'homme qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde ne serait jamais sien. Il avait fallu des semaines, des mois, voire même des années, avant que ses sentiments ne lui tombent dessus du jour au lendemain. Il supposait qu'ils avaient commencé à s'épanouir lorsque Dumbledore avait confié son entraînement à Rogue. Travailler aux côtés du Maitre des Potions -qui s'était alors résigné à l'élever à un statut d'égal- avait forcé Harry à percevoir des bribes d'information sur une âme qui comportait d'étranges similitudes avec la sienne. Et peu à peu, il avait malgré lui fini par être follement attiré par un homme qu'il pensait que personne, encore moins lui-même, ne pourrait jamais venir à aimer. Un baiser avait été échangé peu de temps avant qu'ils ne partent défaire Voldemort. A cet instant béni, le brun avait bêtement espéré que quelque chose de beau était possible entre Rogue et lui. Néanmoins, comme c'était souvent le cas, il avait rapidement vu ses maigres espoirs réduit à l'état de cendres.

Agacé par la tournure que prenaient ses pensées, Harry s'extirpa en hâte de ses draps. Il foula le tapis duveteux de ses pieds nus et se dirigea hors de la pièce en silence. Il s'apprêtait à regagner le coin cuisine pour se préparer une tasse de thé fumant, lorsqu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec l'objet de ses désirs.

Rogue était étendu sur le canapé, une feuille de papier froissée entre les mains. Sa tête était penchée selon un angle des plus étranges, ce qui lui occasionnerait probablement des douleurs dans la nuque au réveil. Ses yeux, fermés, tressautaient légèrement sous ses paupières, et sa poitrine, solide, se soulevait doucement à intervalles réguliers. Les membres de l'homme étaient fréquemment assaillis par des secousses, comme s'il naviguait entre un état de conscience et de sommeil.

Fort de ses observations, Harry s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, lorsque le Maitre des Potions se réveilla en sursaut, sa baguette magique brandie en catastrophe.

« Que faites-vous debout à une heure pareille, Potter ? grommela-t-il en passant une main lasse sur son visage défait, la lettre qu'il avait précédemment tenue entre ses mains à présent évanouie dans les airs. »

Le brun sourit intérieurement. En cet instant, Rogue avait l'air si humain que c'en était follement attendrissant !

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Le seigneur des cachots laissa échapper un soupir lourd. Faire la discussion à Potter à deux heures du matin ne faisait vraiment pas partie de ses projets les plus fous ! Surtout à présent qu'il avait l'esprit bourdonnant de milles pensées gracieusement implantées dans son cerveau par son homologue du futur ! Severus-Rogue-Deuxième-Du-Nom, comme il en était venu à l'appeler dorénavant, avait-il réellement été obligé de lui étaler son bonheur scandaleusement mièvre à la figure, quand lui refusait férocement de se résigner à l'idée que Potter puisse signifier quoi que ce soit à ses yeux ? Agacé au plus haut point par l'absurdité de la situation, Rogue fit apparaitre deux tasses de thé dans les airs, avant de faire signe au jeune sorcier de le rejoindre sur le canapé.

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer quand il s'assit aux côtés du responsable des Serpentards. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouver seul avec lui dans la même pièce qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait hurler de joie ou pleurer de désespoir. Il choisit de rester digne et accepta la tasse que le Maitre des Potions lui fourra entre les mains sans broncher.

« Vous avez assuré avec Sophia tout à l'heure, dit-il au bout d'un long moment. »

Pour toute réponse, Rogue se contenta d'émettre un borborygme sourd.

« Je… hum… On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler ensemble depuis la chute de Voldemort, souffla Harry une fois qu'il eut compris qu'il n'aurait pas droit à une réponse plus élaborée. Les vacances sont arrivées aussitôt après et, quand j'ai regagné Poudlard en septembre, le temps est passé à une vitesse folle. Je tenais à… vous remercier… pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi l'année dernière, ainsi que toutes celles d'avant. Je ne serai jamais parvenu à détruire Voldemort sans vous et je… Merci. »

Harry avait la très nette impression que le responsable des Serpentards allait lui dire quelque chose, avant qu'il ne décide de se renfoncer dans le canapé et n'incline la tête sur le côté en signe d'assentiment.

Les flammes de la cheminée dansaient sur son visage grave, adoucissant quelque peu la dureté de ses traits. Son front, haut et large, était marqué par des plis de concentration et son nez, irrémédiablement bossu, était froncé pour une raison qui échappait au brun. Rogue était très loin d'incarner l'archétype de la beauté mais, à cet instant, il était tout ce que le Gryffondor désirait.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il vous arrive parfois de repenser au baiser que nous avons échangé ? s'enquit Harry avant même d'avoir réfléchi à la portée de sa question. »

Le Maitre des Potions laissa échapper un grognement bruyant. Il pinça les lèvres afin de se retenir de crier après le garçon. Ses résolutions volèrent rapidement en éclat.

« J'aurais dû me méfier de vous et de votre fixette idiote ! tempêta-t-il avec virulence. Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair, Potter. Je ne souhaite plus évoquer ce… moment d'égarement. Il ne signifiait rien et il ne mérite certainement pas que l'on s'appesantisse autant dessus ! »

Harry se retourna franchement pour faire face au responsable des Serpentards. Ses yeux plissés se mirent à flamboyer de rage et il sentit une immense vague de colère monter en lui.

« Espèce de crétin ! gronda-t-il, son visage rougi par la fureur.

_Je vous demande pardon ? s'étrangla douloureusement Rogue.

_J'ai dit : espèce de crétin ! répéta le brun avec véhémence. Ce baiser ne signifiait peut-être rien à vos yeux, mais pour moi il… Je m'apprêtais à tuer Voldemort. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait, j'avais une trouille monstre de mourir, et vous… vous m'avez donné la force dont j'avais besoin. »

Le visage de Rogue devint soudain très pâle et très crispé. Ses orbes se teintèrent d'une nuance de ressentiment tellement intense qu'Harry pensa que sa dernière heure sur Terre était arrivée. Il esquissa un mouvement en arrière mais son poignet fut aussitôt ferré dans l'étau de doigts puissants. Il déglutit bruyamment, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Vous entendez-vous parler ? éructa le seigneur des cachots avec fièvre. Vous avez totalement perdu l'esprit ! Je vous le dit maintenant et je ne le répéterai qu'une fois : lâchez l'affaire, je ne suis pas intéressé par l'idée de servir de trophée à l'Elu ! »

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite, l'esprit confus et le cœur immensément lourd. Qu'avait-il donc dit ou fait pour mettre le potionniste dans une telle colère ? Evoquer leur baiser était donc si terrible que cela ? L'homme était tant dégouté à l'idée d'avoir pu poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, que le simple fait d'en parler le faisait sortir de ses gonds ? Pourtant, ils avaient acquis une sorte de terrain d'entente l'année précédente, et ils avaient même partagé des moments plutôt agréables. Cela ne signifiait-il donc rien aux yeux du Maitre des Potions ?

« Mais je croyais que… Enfin je veux dire, nous-

_Ecoutez-moi bien, Potter, commença Rogue, la mâchoire fermement serrée, il n'y a pas de nous qui tienne et il n'y en aura jamais ! Et ne vous avisez pas d'imaginer que parce que ces morveux prétendent être nos enfants venus du futur, un avenir est possible entre vous et moi. De toute évidence, ils appartiennent à un monde parallèle ! Sur ces bonnes paroles, je me vois dans la _malheureuse_ obligation de vous quitter : une potion m'attend sur le feu. »

Le Maitre des Potions s'enfuit de la pièce en claquant violemment la porte de son laboratoire. Les murs de ses appartements se mirent à trembler et Harry se surprit à penser aux enfants laissés seuls dans le bureau de l'homme. L'espace d'un instant, il songea à aller vérifier que tout allait bien pour eux. Cependant, il était tellement fatigué et tellement vide qu'il se sentait incapable de quitter le confort froid du canapé.

Dans les tréfonds de sa poitrine, son cœur se pinça. Il enserra fermement ses genoux dans l'étau de ses bras dans une vaine tentative de se protéger. Etait-il si peu aimable pour se faire rejeter de la sorte ? Il savait que ses amis tenaient énormément à lui, et Molly l'aimait comme son propre fils mais, en cet instant douloureux, toutes ses angoisses et insécurités de petit enfant abandonné et laissé seul livré à lui-même se rappelèrent à lui. Son visage fut rapidement inondé de larmes et il lutta illusoirement contre les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps, son regard humide perdu dans les longues flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre.

**~~V~~**

Harry était étendu sur le canapé matelassé trônant devant l'âtre du salon du Maitre des Potions. Harassé, il avait fini par trouver le sommeil sur les coups de cinq heures du matin. Ses songes avaient été peuplés de visages familiers lui répétant inlassablement qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien qui ne méritait pas d'être aimé et, plusieurs fois, il s'était réveillé de ses cauchemars en sursaut pour découvrir que des larmes libres roulaient le long de ses joues creusées.

Le Gryffondor tressauta dans son sommeil lorsqu'il sentit des mains prendre son corps d'assaut. On le secoua gentiment, comme si l'on cherchait à le réveiller avec une grande délicatesse, et une voix fluette parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, prononçant le mot « Papa » entre autres choses.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec un Jude à l'air plutôt perdu, et il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, déboussolé.

Il n'avait donc pas rêvé. Cette histoire d'enfants en provenance du futur n'était pas une affabulation, et il avait bel et bien était assigné à résidence dans les quartiers de Severus Rogue. Des bribes de souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revinrent alors à l'esprit et il déglutit bruyamment.

« Tout va bien, Papa ? demanda Jude d'une voix tendue par l'inquiétude. »

Harry reporta son attention sur le petit garçon posté à ses côtés. Comme cela avait déjà été le cas la veille, le brun sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de ses orbes si pleins d'adoration. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment l'on pouvait afficher une telle confiance et une telle dévotion envers quelqu'un. Avait-il lui aussi tournés des yeux si admirateurs vers ses parents durant sa première année de vie ? Les avait-il aimés d'un amour aussi inconditionnel et irréfléchi que semblait le faire Jude ?

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il finit par acquiescer vaguement à l'attention de l'enfant.

« Papa a demandé aux elfes de maison de nous apporter à manger, souffla ce dernier d'une voix mal assurée. Il a pris son café et il m'a dit de te réveiller pour que tu sois à l'heure en cours. Il est retourné dans son laboratoire. »

L'air préoccupé, le petit garçon commença à triturer du bout des doigts le long tee-shirt bleu que Rogue lui avait donné la veille au soir en guise de pyjama. Il paraissait si chétif ainsi perdu dans un si grand morceau de tissu, qu'Harry l'attira instinctivement contre lui. D'abord tendu, Jude fini par se décontracter lorsqu'il sentit la main de son père caresser gentiment le bas de son dos.

« Où est Sophia ? s'enquit Harry après quelques instants.

_Elle dort encore. Elle était très fatiguée.

_Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu réveillé aussi tôt ? »

Harry sentit le petit corps se crisper sous son toucher.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit Jude d'une voix sombre. Mes parents me manquent et je- Vous vous êtes beaucoup disputés hier soir, souffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils en signe de désapprobation. »

Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

« Rogue est un crétin, gronda-t-il lugubrement. Je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à resonger à ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit et, de toutes manières, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles m'entendre critiquer ton père. »

Jude hocha vaguement la tête de bas en haut. Puis, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose d'extrêmement important, il se mit à s'agiter.

« Tu me crois, alors ? s'enquit-il vivement.

_Comment ça _« je te crois »_ ?

_Papa dit qu'au mieux on vient d'un monde parallèle, et qu'au pire on a été envoyé par des ennemis pour vous piéger, souffla l'enfant d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. C'est tellement horrible pour lui d'avoir des enfants ? »

Harry laissa échapper un lourd soupir. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, l'air désabusé.

« Ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir des enfants qui le répugne. Du moins, je ne crois pas. Je pense que ce qui le dégoûte vraiment c'est d'avoir des enfants _avec moi_. »

« Papa t'aime vraiment beaucoup dans le futur, tu sais ? »

Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour à la vision de ce petit être faisant son possible pour le consoler. Les rôles auraient dû être inversés : Jude avait été arraché à ses parents et envoyé dans un passé qui lui était inconnu, il aurait dû être celui que l'on réconfortait.

Profondément reconnaissant, le Gryffondor gratifia le petit garçon d'un sourire tendre. Il serra doucement son bras entre ses doigts avant de s'exclamer :

« Que dirais-tu de prendre ton petit-déjeuner ? Tu dois mourir de faim ! »

Visiblement rasséréné à l'idée que son père n'ait plus l'air aussi abattu, Jude acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête. Il attendit qu'Harry se lève du canapé pour s'emparer de sa main et il se mit à trotter à ses côtés jusqu'au coin cuisine aménagé à l'arrière du salon.

Les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés. La table était recouverte de boissons chaudes, de pancakes, de toasts, ainsi que de garnitures en tout genre. Harry sourit intérieurement à l'air gourmand qu'afficha le petit garçon à la vue d'un tel spectacle. Cependant, dès lors qu'il huma le fumet qui se dégageait de la nourriture, le brun sentit son cœur se soulever. Il esquissa machinalement un pas en arrière, l'estomac soudain sans dessus dessous et, tout en plaquant fermement une main contre sa bouche, il s'enfuit à grands pas vers la salle-de-bain. Arrivé au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, il se laissa choir sur le sol. De violents haut-le-cœur s'emparèrent de son corps et il grogna tandis qu'un liquide brûlant remontait le long de sa gorge.

Des éclats de voix en provenance du salon résonnèrent à ses oreilles quelques minutes plus tard. Harry eut à peine le temps de s'interroger sur leur source que Rogue débarqua en fracas dans la salle de bain. Le brun sentit ses joues rosir à l'idée d'être vu dans une situation aussi humiliante. Il devait avoir l'air affreux. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait sa peau, et ses cheveux, humides, retombaient à plat sur son front. Harry ferma les yeux, non désireux que le potionniste le voit dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il refusait de pleurer. Sa gorge le brûlait, son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir, et son estomac, n'ayant plus rien à rejeter, se contractait douloureusement. Ses réflexions furent de courte durée car il fut rapidement assailli par une nouvelle vague de nausées.

Après un long moment, le Gryffondor finit par se relever en essuyant ses lèvres d'un geste las. Une fois debout, il fut pris d'un étourdissement et, avant même d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva le front apposé à la poitrine de son enseignant. Rogue fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il demeura stoïque, ses poings serrés fermement rivés à son corps, puis, tandis qu'il semblait soudain recouvrer ses esprits, il repoussa le brun à bout de bras, tâchant tant bien que mal d'établir une distance respectable entre eux. La chaleur du corps de son enseignant disparut et Harry fut traversé par l'irrépressible envie de fondre en larmes.

« Puis-je savoir à quoi rime cette comédie, Potter ? demanda le responsable des Serpentards avec froideur. Vous n'avez pas supporté l'idée d'être rejeté hier soir, et vous avez donc décidé de vous rendre malade afin d'attirer mon attention ? Si tel est le cas, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous informer que ce genre de comportement ne m'atteint guère. Vous pourriez volontairement baigner dans une mare de votre propre sang que je ne m'en émouvrais même pas ! »

Harry sentit son visage s'empourprer de rage face à tant d'injustice. Il mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure afin de maintenir sa colère grandissante à distance, avant de s'exclamer :

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière, _Professeur_. Je suis entré dans la cuisine et l'odeur des pancakes m'a rendu malade, c'est tout. »

Le Maitre des Potions darda son élève d'un regard torve. L'effusion de sentiments dont le jeune homme avait fait montre la veille au soir l'avait agacé pour une raison qu'il ignorait et, habité depuis lors par un flot d'émotions qu'il ne comprenait pas, il aurait beaucoup aimé participer à une rixe en bonne et due forme afin de les exorciser.

_Mais, encore une fois, Potter devait trouver le foutu moyen de le contrarier !_

« Très bien ! scanda-t-il d'une voix frémissante d'une fureur mal contenue. Si tel est le cas, vous ne verrez donc aucune objection à vous dépêcher afin de faire en sorte d'être à l'heure à votre premier cours de la journée lequel, je vous le rappelle, commence dans quinze minutes.

_Les enfants-, commença à s'enquérir Harry d'un air inquiet.

_Le problème a déjà été réglé avec le Directeur, le coupa sèchement le seigneur des cachots, comme s'il voulait couper court à l'envie du jeune sorcier de sécher les cours. Ils seront confiés aux bons soins d'une elfe de maison qui a eu l'habitude de jouer aux nourrices pour les plus grandes familles de Sang-pur. Et Poppy viendra vérifier que tout se passe bien de temps à autre. Cela convient-il à sa Majesté ? »

Harry fronça largement les sourcils, la mine contrite. Les enfants étaient si jeunes et ils avaient vécu un tel chamboulement avec ce voyage temporel qu'il imaginait mal devoir les confier à une parfaite inconnue. Il ne savait pas d'où ce soudain instinct protecteur provenait mais, s'il y avait une chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il s'inquiétait terriblement du sort des petits.

« Je présume. Je pourrai leur rendre visite à la pause de midi, histoire d'être sûr qu'ils ne manquent de rien ? »

Le coin des paupières du responsable des Serpentards fut soudain marqué par des plis d'étonnement. Depuis quand le garçon –le jeune _homme_, il était forcé de le concéder !- se souciait-il du sort de quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Etait-il finalement possible que tout ce que Dumbledore et l'ensemble du corps professoral lui avaient répété au fil de ces sept dernières années soit à moitié vrai ? Potter était-il aussi altruiste et généreux qu'ils aimaient tous à le prétendre ?

Croisant le regard décontenancé du Gryffondor, Severus se ressaisit et, rapidement, ses traits redevinrent aussi impassibles qu'ils l'avaient été quelques minutes auparavant.

« Cela ne me semble pas être une bonne idée, Potter, déclara-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait totalement détachée. Albus va rapidement trouver une solution à ce problème, et il n'est pas utile que vous vous attachiez aux enfants plus que nécessaire. »

Le visage d'Harry devint soudain très pâle. Ses traits, durcis, lui conférèrent un air étrangement déterminé, qui manqua de glacer le sang de Severus. Celui-ci laissa échapper un borborygme sourd. Il s'était peut-être montré légèrement dur avec Potter.

« Potter-, recommença-t-il plus calmement. »

Le brun l'arrêta aussitôt d'un geste de la main. Il plongea ses émeraudes orageuses dans les orbes magnétiques de son enseignant avant de dire d'une voix immensément froide :

« Excusez-moi, Professeur. Je dois me préparer pour aller en cours. »

Harry resta résolument dos tourné au potionniste jusqu'à ce que celui-ci daigne quitter la pièce. Une fois la porte de la salle-de-bain fermée, il laissa échapper un sanglot rageur. Il s'empressa aussitôt d'essuyer les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux de ses doigts agités.

Rogue aurait beau vouloir faire son possible pour dénigrer l'amour qu'il portait déjà à Jude et à ses Sophia, cela ne changerait en rien l'attitude d'Harry à leur égard. Il avait manqué d'affection toute son enfance, et voir ses petits bouts débarquer dans sa vie avait réveillé en lui l'envie d'aimer, de donner et de transmettre. Il savait pertinemment que les enfants ne seraient pas éternellement auprès de lui, mais il serait damné s'il ne profitait pas pleinement de chaque instant passé à leurs côtés ! Il le leur devait.

_Il se le devait._


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** Il manque un temps à ma vie

**Auteure :** Victoire

**Pairing principal :** Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Rating :** MA –description explicite de relations sexuelles entre deux hommes.

**Warning :** M-Preg et Chan 16-18 et AU HBP et DH –Voldemort a été anéanti à la fin de la sixième année de Harry et Rogue n'a jamais eu à tuer Dumbledore. Le septième tome n'a pas eu lieu.

**Résumé :** Quand le futur devient présent, c'est l'existence entière de nos protagonistes qui est remise en question ! Quels chemins de vie choisiront-ils d'emprunter une fois le choc d'une bouleversante révélation passé ? Se laisseront-ils enfin aller à leurs désirs les plus profonds ? Ça et plus dans « Il manque un temps à ma vie » !

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété de JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., et de toutes les autres firmes impliquées dans cette grande aventure

**Note de l'auteure :** Une nouvelle semaine est passée, un nouveau chapitre est arrivé ! J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût. Certains lecteurs vont voir leurs superbes hypothèses confirmées, mais je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse à votre lecture :)

En attendant vos avis/critiques/impressions avec impatience,

Victoire.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE TROIS<strong>

Le premier mois de cohabitation fila à une vitesse folle. Harry sut rapidement prendre ses marques dans les cachots sombres et, bien que les disputes demeurent chose courante entre lui et le Maitre des Potions, ils parvinrent vite à mettre en place une étrange sorte de routine.

Harry se levait à la même heure qu'il le faisait auparavant. La plupart du temps, Rogue avait déjà quitté ses appartements lorsque le Gryffondor investissait la salle-de-bain, ce qui lui permettait de prendre le temps de se réveiller en douceur, sous des cascades de jets d'eau brûlante, avant de rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Il arrivait parfois à Jude ou à Sophia d'être réveillé aux aurores et, dans ces cas là, le jeune sorcier se faisait une joie de partager son petit-déjeuner avec eux.

Puis, venait le tour des cours de la journée. Harry se surprenait souvent à laisser ses pensées voguer vers ses enfants. _Etaient-ils réveillés ? Avaient-ils déjeuné ? S'amusaient-ils bien avec Daisy ?_ L'elfe de maison était une véritable perle, ce qui n'empêchait pas Harry d'être tracassé à l'idée de laisser Jude et Sophia derrière lui l'espace de quelques heures. Il ne savait pas d'où ce soudain instinct paternel provenait. Peut-être que le manque de ses parents résonnaient si douloureusement en lui qu'il affichait l'irrépressible envie d'être présent aux côtés de ses enfants à chaque instant de leurs vies.

Dès lors que les cours de la journée prenaient fin, le Gryffondor s'empressait de rendre visite à ses deux têtes brunes avant d'entamer ses heures d'étude. Il arrivait souvent à Hermione et à Ron de l'accompagner. En effet, depuis qu'Harry les avait mis au courant du voyage dans le temps de Jude et Sophia, ils étaient tout excités à l'idée de passer du temps avec ceux qu'ils considéraient déjà comme leur neveu et leur nièce. Bien entendu, cela n'avait pas été simple pour Ron au début mais, à force de temps et de charme en la personne de la délicieuse Sophia, il avait fini par relativement bien accepter l'incongruité de la situation –et _l'éventualité_ que son meilleur ami finisse ses jours avec « le sale bâtard graisseux ».

Le Trio d'Or était actuellement niché dans un coin reclus de la Bibliothèque. Hermione avait insisté pour qu'ils s'attèlent à leurs devoirs le plus tôt possible et, si tôt leur visite éclair aux enfants terminée, elle avait entrainé ses amis dans l'antre de Madame Pince. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'ils planchaient sur les propriétés des nombreux ingrédients constituant le Philtre de Paix, et Harry n'en pouvait juste plus ! Ron avait déjà abandonné une demi-heure auparavant, ses soupirs répétitifs trahissant son profond désarroi face au travail colossal qui leur avait été assigné, tandis qu'Hermione continuait à remplir son parchemin avec frénésie, totalement hermétique à l'épuisement des garçons.

Après avoir laissé échapper un lourd bâillement, Harry se leva prestement pour se dégourdir les jambes. Aussitôt, il sentit sa tête lui tourner. Il s'agrippa fermement à la table en bois patiné, tâchant tant bien que mal de recouvrer son équilibre. Alerté par les grognements émis par Harry, Hermione releva la tête vers lui, ses sourcils froncés en signe d'inquiétude.

« A nouveau tes vertiges ? s'enquit-elle d'un air concerné.»

Harry haussa mollement les épaules, la mine contrite. Il ne parviendrait jamais à saisir pourquoi Hermione, qui était pourtant douée d'une intelligence hors du commun, devait toujours poser des questions dont les réponses s'imposaient d'elles-mêmes.

« Il faudrait sérieusement songer à aller consulter Madame Pomfrey, Harry, continua la jeune sorcière en le gratifiant d'un regard perçant. »

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement.

« Je sais, c'est ce que Rogue n'arrête pas de me répéter à longueur de temps, maugréa-t-il d'une voix morne.

_Et il a raison de le faire ! s'exclama Hermione avec force. Ça fait presqu'un mois que tes malaises ont commencé et il n'y a toujours pas de signe d'amélioration. Ça commence à devenir inquiétant ! »

Légèrement largué par la virulence de l'échange qui venait de prendre part entre ses amis, Ron reporta son attention sur Harry en l'attente d'une réaction de sa part.

« Si je te dis que j'irai à l'Infirmerie dès ce soir, tu me promets de ne plus me prendre la tête avec tes recommandations ? dit le Rouge et Or en soupirant lourdement. »

Après avoir longuement jaugé le brun du regard, Hermione finit par acquiescer doucement de la tête. Elle gratifia Harry d'un regard qui en disait long quant aux représailles qu'elle servirait s'il s'avisait de ne pas tenir parole.

Comprenant que l'incident était clôt quand ses amis eurent replongés leurs nez dans leurs parchemins, Ron secoua la tête de gauche à droite en se disant que, décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux échanges silencieux de ses amis !

**~~V~~**

Severus pénétra bruyamment dans ses appartements, la mine rendue revêche suite à sa longue journée de cours passée en compagnie de crétins congénitaux. Il laissa machinalement retomber sa robe de sorcier sur le canapé et fit brusquement volte face lorsqu'il entendit un grognement étouffé résonner à ses oreilles.

Harry était assis sur le divan, ses genoux enserrés dans l'étau de ses bras. Il laissait ses yeux se perdre dans le vide, comme s'il cherchait à échapper à une réalité jugée trop pénible l'espace d'un instant. Son visage avait l'air sculpté dans la pierre, pareil à une tête d'ange, lointaine, intangible, perdu dans un cloître de glace.

Le Maitre des Potions fronça les sourcils, l'air intrigué par le comportement résolument taciturne du jeune sorcier

« Que se passe-t-il, Potter ? s'enquit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait détachée. Serait-il possible que votre cour d'admirateurs ait heurté vos bons sentiments en refusant de se soumettre à l'un de vos innombrables désirs ? »

Les yeux d'Harry luisirent furtivement d'un éclat de colère avant de redevenir aussi ternes qu'ils l'avaient été auparavant

« Je suis allé voir Madame Pomfrey cet après-midi, annonça-t-il d'un air lugubre.»

Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement. Etait-il possible que le comportement du garçon soit imputé à un terrible diagnostic donné par Poppy ? Son inquiétude céda rapidement la place à la raillerie lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se faisait du souci pour rien. Il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, et Harry Potter avait tendance à exagérer tous les propos qui lui étaient tenus.

« Et que vous a donc dit l'Infirmière pour que vous vous retrouviez dans un tel état d'abattement ? Aurait-elle par hasard découvert que vous souffriez d'une affreuse gastro-entérite ? ricana l'homme sur un ton mauvais. »

Harry releva des yeux dénués de toute expression vers son enseignant. Un frisson d'appréhension parcourut l'échine de Severus à la vue de ces émeraudes sans fond, vides comme la Mort.

« Je suis enceint, lâcha le Rouge et Or d'une voix blême. »

Les lèvres du seigneur des cachots se plissèrent si finement que d'aucuns auraient pu penser qu'elles avaient disparues.

« Je vous demande pardon ? dit-il vivement, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu ce que venait de lui dire le brun. »

Incommodé par l'intensité du regard que lui portait son enseignant, Harry baissa la tête vers le sol.

« Je suis enceint, répéta-t-il dans un souffle, le visage beaucoup plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. »

Severus fixa le jeune sorcier avec incrédulité. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc de la nouvelle et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace inquiétante. Il demeurait totalement désorienté lorsqu'il éclata brusquement de rire. Désarçonnée, Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il s'était attendu à un large panel de réaction de la part de Rogue, allant de la colère froide à la fureur démesurée mais, visiblement, il s'était trompé de registre en anticipant la tournure que prendraient les évènements. Le Gryffondor sentit son visage s'empourprer et, incapable de maîtriser sa rage plus longtemps, il s'exclama violemment :

« Ça n'a rien de drôle ! »

Suite à cet éclat de colère, le visage du potionniste redevint aussi inexpressif qu'il l'était à l'accoutumée. Rogue gratifia son élève de son rictus le plus mesquin avant de lui susurrer d'une voix détestablement mièvre :

« Je conçois parfaitement que cela ne le soit pas pour vous, mais pour moi, c'est franchement hilarant ! L'Elu qui ne trouve rien de mieux que d'écarter les cuisses et de se faire engrosser par le premier venu pour _sortir du placard_. Si ce n'est pas digne d'un vaudeville des plus grivois ! »

Harry grinça des dents, excédé par la malveillance de l'homme.

« Vous me voyez ravi de constater que mon malheur vous amuse autant, Rogue. Mais quelque chose me dit que vous rirez beaucoup moins lorsque vous apprendrez que _vous_ êtes l'autre père de l'enfant. »

Le visage de Severus blêmit. Il sentit son cœur tressauter dans sa poitrine, comme s'il avait perdu le fil de sa course. Il passa une main tremblante sur ses traits tirés, puis reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

« Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'a rien de drôle, Potter, persiffla-t-il méchamment. Vous savez pertinemment que je n'ai jamais posé mes mains sur vous, et j'apprécierais vivement que vous vous absteniez de faire des allusions aussi déplacées à mon propos ! »

Harry plissa fermement les yeux, l'air profondément acerbe.

« Bien que cela ne soit pas le cas dans le présent, il semblerait que vous adoreriez vous envoyer en l'air avec moi dans le futur, _Professeur_, ricana-t-il avec amertume. »

Puis, percevant le trouble de son enseignant, le jeune sorcier laissa échapper un lourd soupir. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer l'homme, à présent avachi dans un fauteuil, d'être sous le choc de la nouvelle. Quand il avait lui-même appris sa grossesse, il était resté paralysé par la terreur pendant de longues minutes. _Comment pouvait-il être enceint alors qu'il était toujours vierge ? Qu'allait-il advenir à présent qu'il attendait un bébé ? Rogue l'aiderait-il, ou bien devrait-il se débrouiller tout seul, comme il avait toujours dû le faire ? Et que diraient ses amis et l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard dans tout cela ? A l'exception d'Hermione et de Ron, personne ne savait qu'il était attiré par les hommes. Allait-il être traité en paria une fois que l'école le découvrirait ?_

Rogue émit un borborygme sourd et Harry papillonna des yeux, le fil de ses pensées brusquement rompues. Constatant que le Maitre des Potions restait muré dans son silence, le jeune sorcier décida d'apporter quelques explications à ses interrogations muettes.

« Après avoir expliqué à Madame Pomfrey qu'il était impossible que je sois enceint pour une raison… évidente, Dumbledore est venu me rejoindre dans l'Infirmerie. Il a fait sortir un tas d'étincelles de sa baguette magique et, au bout d'un long moment, il a fini par conclure que vous étiez le deuxième père du bébé. Il semblerait que mon futur moi ait été enceint au moment d'effectuer le rituel qui a envoyé les enfants dans le passé et, sans que l'on sache pourquoi ou comment, le bébé aurait lui aussi été téléporté. Directement dans mon ventre. »

Sentant un début de migraine menacer de faire son apparition, Severus pinça l'arête de son nez avec fermeté. Puis, il fit apparaitre une bouteille de brandy dans les airs et se servit un verre qu'il avala sur le champ. Une fois qu'il eut l'impression d'être redevenu maître de ses émotions, il s'efforça à relever la tête et à croiser le regard de Potter. Et ce qu'il vit le glaça de terreur. Le jeune sorcier avait l'air perdu et il semblait attendre tellement de lui, tant ses supplications silencieuses s'avéraient en réalité assourdissantes de bruit, que c'en était effrayant. Décidant qu'il n'était pas assez alcoolisé pour aborder un sujet aussi grave qu'une grossesse inopportune, le seigneur des cachots s'empressa de se resservir un autre verre d'alcool. Il s'apprêtait à faire de même pour le Gryffondor quand celui-ci l'arrêta d'une pression de sa main sur son poignet. Le Maitre des Potions releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Harry s'empressa de s'éloigner de son enseignant.

« Je ne peux pas boire. Enfin, vous savez bien, avec le bébé… »

Severus se contenta d'hocher roidement la tête de haut en bas.

« Que fait-on à présent ? demanda Harry dans un souffle. Je veux dire, vous allez m'aider ou bien… »

_M'avez-vous déjà vu faillir à l'un de mes devoirs, Potter ? rétorqua le potionniste avec acidité. »

Le Gryfondor secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite. Rogue avait beau être ce qu'il était, le jeune sorcier savait qu'il était un homme de parole.

« Alors vous pouvez être assuré qu'il en sera de même cette fois-ci. De combien de mois êtes-vous enceint ? demanda-t-il ensuite, comme s'il s'était déjà résigné à la nouvelle.

_Quatre, répondit Harry dans un souffle, étonné à l'idée que le potionniste ne se révolte pas plus que cela à l'annonce de sa grossesse. »

Severus acquiesça vaguement, l'air ailleurs.

« Madame Pomfrey vous a-t-elle prescrit un traitement particulier ? »

_Elle m'a dit de prendre des potions nutritives. Il faut que je prenne plus de poids pour que le bébé se développe comme il faut. Elle m'a aussi dit d'éviter de soulever des choses trop lourdes et… je dois arrêter le Quidditch, lâcha-t-il d'une voix profondément morne. »

Le visage de Severus s'illumina furtivement.

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle, maugréa-t-il bon gré mal gré. »

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur. De quoi l'homme voulait-il donc parler ?

« Serpentard pourra espérer remporter le tournoi de Quidditch cette année ! »

Le visage d'Harry se tordit en une affreuse grimace. Il avait bêtement espéré que Rogue saurait compatir, au moins rien qu'un peu, avec lui, mais il aurait dû se douter que cela ne serait absolument pas le cas. Le Maitre des Potions n'était pas quelqu'un qui faisait dans la compassion, surtout lorsqu'il y avait des bénéfices à tirer pour sa propre maison. Pas qu'il en fasse cas outre mesure. Rogue était juste… _Rogue_ !

« Je vais aller récupérer les petits monstres, dit le potionniste au bout d'un long moment de silence. »

Harry acquiesça mollement, ses mains se baladant machinalement sur ses bras dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer. Depuis un mois, sa vie avait déjà tellement changé ! Il était vrai qu'il avait fini par sincèrement apprécier ses longs moments passés auprès de ses enfants, et le fait que Dumbledore tarde autant à trouver une solution pour les renvoyer dans les futurs l'enchantait mais, en toute honnêteté, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il allait être capable de surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve. _Un bébé ? A son âge ? Comment était-il seulement censé faire pour gérer la situation ? _Sentant une vague de panique menacer de s'emparer de lui, le jeune sorcier saisit le bras de son enseignant pour le retenir un peu plus longtemps auprès de lui.

« Est-ce qu'on va s'en sortir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante d'une émotion mal contenue. Je veux dire, nous croyez-vous vraiment capable d'y arriver ? »

Rogue mordilla longuement l'intérieur de ses joues, la mine songeuse, avant de dire d'une voix grave :

« Vous êtes Harry Potter. Vous parvenez invariablement à vous sortir des situations les plus invraisemblables avec une ou deux égratignure tout au plus. Quant à moi, je suis d'une intransigeance sans égal, et je peux vous assurer que je mène toujours mes missions à bien. On y arrivera, Potter. Vous en avez ma parole. »

Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry gratifia Rogue d'un immense sourire baigné de larmes.

Totalement décontenancé, Severus se contenta d'enserrer gauchement l'épaule du brun entre ses doigts. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cet optimisme soudain, mais s'il y avait une chose dont il était certain, c'était que la profonde reconnaissance affichée par le gamin l'avait chamboulé. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée du salon, l'esprit bouillonnant de milles pensées qu'il ne parvenait absolument pas à identifier.

De l'autre côté de l'âtre, Jude et Sophia l'accueillirent à grand renfort de cris de joie et d'embrassades humides.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre :** Il manque un temps à ma vie

**Auteure :** Victoire

**Pairing principal :** Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Rating :** MA –description explicite de relations sexuelles entre deux hommes.

**Warning :** M-Preg et Chan 16-18 et AU HBP et DH –Voldemort a été anéanti à la fin de la sixième année de Harry et Rogue n'a jamais eu à tuer Dumbledore. Le septième tome n'a pas eu lieu.

**Résumé :** Quand le futur devient présent, c'est l'existence entière de nos protagonistes qui est remise en question ! Quels chemins de vie choisiront-ils d'emprunter une fois le choc d'une bouleversante révélation passé ? Se laisseront-ils enfin aller à leurs désirs les plus profonds ? Ça et plus dans « Il manque un temps à ma vie » !

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété de JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., et de toutes les autres firmes impliquées dans cette grande aventure

**Note de l'auteure : **Nous sommes lundi, et le lundi qu'y a-t-il ? La publications des chapitres d'« Il manque un temps à ma vie » ! Ok, j'arrete mes conneries x) Je tiens à vous prévenir d'avance, ce chapitre est relativement court, mais j'ai eu beau essayer de le rallonger, je n'ai pas pu m'empecher de penser que tout ce que j'aurais pu ajouter aurait été de trop. En espérant que cela ne vous dérange pas plus que cela. Encore un immense merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir :)

En attendant vos avis/critiques/impressions avec impatience,

Victoire.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE QUATRE<strong>

Harry était assis en tailleur sur le tapis moelleux du salon. Son visage anguleux, baigné par la douceur des flammes orangées de la cheminée, paraissait anormalement grave. Devant lui, un pentagramme de bougies avait été érigé, au milieu duquel il avait placé une vieille photographie de ses parents.

En ce soir du 31 octobre 1998, le jeune sorcier avait décidé de rendre hommage à James et Lily Potter. Il n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps de le faire jusqu'alors, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait soudain éprouvé l'envie de commémorer l'anniversaire de leur mort en bonne et due forme. Il aurait déjà dû le faire des années auparavant, mais l'idée ne s'était jamais imposée à lui avec une telle clarté. A présent, il jugeait qu'il était temps de leur dire au revoir et de se mettre en paix avec eux.

Harry s'apprêtait à allumer les bougies lorsque Rogue fit son apparition dans la pièce, les manches de sa chemise blanche remontées jusqu'aux coudes. Les deux hommes avaient pris l'habitude de passer un petit moment en tête-à-tête une fois leurs journées respectives terminées. Ils ne faisaient pas grand-chose : ils s'asseyaient au coin du feu, buvaient une tasse de thé pour Harry, un verre de brandy pour Severus, et parlaient. Il arrivait parfois à Harry de demander conseil au responsable des Serpentards pour ses devoirs. Celui-ci soupirait très lourdement avant de s'atteler à sa tâche d'enseignant. Il y avait beaucoup de grognements, de temps en temps même des cris d'agacement mais, malgré ce qu'il voulait bien faire croire, l'homme savait apprécier ces moments d'émulation intellectuelle, qui lui faisait voir le Gryffondor comme quelqu'un de beaucoup plus mûr que son âge.

Attendri par la mine faussement revêche du Maitre des Potions, Harry esquissa un sourire en sa direction. Pour toute réponse, celui-ci se contenta de décrisper les lèvres et d'incliner légèrement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Votre retenue est terminée ? s'enquit Harry tandis qu'il allumait les bougies à l'aide de sa baguette magique, ses pensées voguant vers le pauvre élève qui avait dû procéder à un récurage de chaudrons en bonne et due forme. »

Rogue acquiesça distraitement. Comme il s'approchait du jeune sorcier, il vit les bougies et la photographie placés devant lui. Son cœur manqua un battement.

Lily avait l'air si jeune et si pleine de vie sur cette image ! Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'à peine deux ans après la prise de ce cliché, elle connaitrait une fin des plus tragiques ? Certainement pas lui ! Lily avait illuminé son enfance de par son immense joie de vivre et, même si les chemins des deux amis s'étaient officiellement séparés au cours de leur cinquième année à Poudlard, ils avaient longtemps continué à se voir en cachette des Maraudeurs.

L'ultime image qu'il avait de Lily remontait à plus de dix-sept ans. Quand Severus avait appris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait choisi les Potter comme cible après qu'il lui ait eu révélé la prophétie de Trelawney, il s'était empressé d'aller dire à la jeune femme de partir en cavale. James lui avait craché à la figure en lui persifflant qu'ils n'avaient aucun conseil à recevoir de la part d'un sale Mangemort. Il avait ensuite regagné l'intérieur de sa maison, laissant Lily et son ventre très rond enserré dans l'étau de ses bras. La jeune sorcière avait levé ses émeraudes humides vers Severus. Elle avait échangé un long regard avec lui et, au bout d'un interminable moment, elle lui avait demandé d'une voix tremblante de veiller sur son bébé si jamais il devait leur arriver quoi que ce soit à elle ou à son mari. Severus avait roidement acquiescé.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son amie.

L'esprit soudain bourdonnant de souvenirs qu'il aurait aimé laissés à jamais enfouis dans les méandres de sa mémoire, l'homme tenta tant bien que mal de réprimer les frissons qui traversaient son corps gourd.

« Vous avez décidé de tenir une veillée, Potter ? l'interpella-t-il d'un air faussement détaché. »

Harry hocha la tête de haut en bas. Il reporta son attention sur les objets disposés face à lui. Depuis leur photographie, ses parents lui firent un signe de la main, puis le gratifièrent d'un large sourire. Il déglutit bruyamment avant de dire d'une voix rauque :

« C'est la première fois que je le fais. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé auparavant. Le Professeur Binns en a parlé en cours l'autre jour, et ça m'a donné envie de leur rendre hommage. » Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. Puis, le Gryffondor demanda d'une mine inquiète : « Connaitriez-vous une prière, ou quelque chose de ce genre, que je pourrais dire pour eux ? »

Severus darda le Rouge et Or d'un regard indéchiffrable.

« J'ai arrêté de croire en un quelconque dieu le jour de mes seize ans, répondit-il en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. »

Intrigué, Harry fronça les sourcils. Il savait bien que la vie de son enseignant ne le regardait pas, et il allait très certainement se faire rembarrer pour avoir osé se montrer aussi curieux, mais il ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de lui demander :

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le visage du Maitre des potions devint soudain très sombre.

« Ma mère est morte sous les coups de mon père. »

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il manque autant de tact ?

« Je suis désolé, dit-il dans un souffle. »

Rogue émit un borborygme sourd.

« Vous n'avez pas à l'être, maugréa-t-il. Vous avez beau vouloir penser que le monde entier tourne autour de vous, Potter, je peux vous assurer que la mort de ma mère n'a rien à voir avec votre illustre personne ! »

Harry hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas. Après un mois passé auprès du Maitre des Potions, il parvenait désormais à déterminer ce qui relevait de la véritable méchanceté, du simple sarcasme jouant l'office de bouclier.

Puis, sans trop savoir comment, ni pourquoi, Harry, mué par l'atmosphère intimiste qui régnait dans la pièce, choisit de livrer à son enseignant l'un de ses secrets les plus personnels. Il avait longtemps été hanté par cette pensée. Ce soir était le moment opportun pour l'exorciser définitivement. Il inspira profondément avant de lâcher d'une voix tremblante :

« Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'en ai longtemps voulu à ma mère de m'avoir abandonné derrière elle. Bien que mon père soit mort le même soir qu'elle, il n'est pas celui qui a jeté cette stupide protection sur moi. Si Lily ne s'était pas bêtement sacrifiée pour me sauver la vie, j'aurais pu partir avec eux cette nuit là. »

Surpris d'entendre une telle noirceur percer dans les paroles du Gryffondor, Severus sentit son corps se tendre sous le poids de ses mots. Lily, sa belle et douce Lily, avait donné sa vie pour sauver celle de son fils, et c'était comme cela que celui-ci la remerciait ? En la crucifiant sur une croix ?

Le seigneur des cachots s'apprêtait à faire part de ses remontrances au garçon, lorsqu'il leva ses yeux vers lui. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa interdit. Le visage du jeune sorcier était profondément transformé par sa mélancolie. C'était comme s'il avait soudain laissé tomber le masque qu'il revêtait en public au profit de son véritable lui. Ses traits étaient trop durs pour être qualifié d'enfantins, trop beaux pour être apparentés à ceux d'un homme, et trop hors du temps pour être considérés comme jeunes. Le garçon semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules depuis bien trop longtemps, et Severus aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait en cet instant pour lui rendre un peu de son innocence et de sa naïveté.

Harry dû percevoir le trouble de son enseignant, car il s'empressa d'ajouter dans un souffle :

« Je sais, ça à l'air atroce dit comme cela. Vous devez sûrement penser que je parle comme un sale gosse égoïste, mais il s'avère que c'est ce que j'ai pensé au plus profond de mon être pendant très longtemps. Et puis Jude et Sophia ont débarqué, dit le brun tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un mince sourire. J'ai appris à les connaitre et à les aimer. Et aujourd'hui, je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'ils sont la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, et que je serais prêt à tout, même à les abandonner derrière moi, si cela devait leur laisser la vie sauve. Ça m'a permis de mieux comprendre Lily. »

Severus déglutit bruyamment. Il n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de « confident idéal » et il ne connaissait personne dans son entourage, qui ait déjà sciemment choisi de lui faire part de ses états d'âme. Pour quelles raisons Potter avait-il décidé de se livrer ainsi à lui, le seigneur des cachots ? Tout ce qu'il venait de lui confier, tout ce qu'il venait de lui révéler à demi-mot –_que la mort de ses parents resterait à tout jamais la plus grande blessure de sa vie, que son enfance avait été des plus misérables et que ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout au monde était juste de recevoir un peu d'amour_- Severus aurait pu entreprendre de le retourner contre lui au moment opportun. Et, pourtant, le Gryffondor avait accepté de lui dévoiler ses faiblesses et de déposer une partie de sa vie entre ses mains. Cela n'avait tout bonnement aucun sens !

« Pourquoi me dîtes-vous tout cela, Potter ? s'enquit le Maitre des Potion d'un air déconcerté. »

Harry passa une main dans sa nuque, la mine gênée par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il finit par croiser franchement le regard de son enseignant. Il s'humecta machinalement les lèvres avant de dire d'une voix douce :

« Parce que je me sens à l'aise avec vous comme je ne l'ai jamais été avec personne auparavant. Quand on est tous les deux, je n'ai pas à faire attention à ce que je pense ou à ce que je dis, je n'ai pas à m'embêter à dissimiler une partie de moi ou à rester constamment sur mes gardes. Je peux me contenter d'être juste moi, avec mes qualités _et_ mes défauts. Je ne ressens cela avec personne d'autre que vous. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard. Le Maitre des Potions sentit l'atmosphère se charger d'électricité et, avant même qu'il n'ait réalisé ce qu'il se tramait, Harry se retrouva pressé contre son corps. Il se figea, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste tant la proximité d'avec le jeune sorcier le troublait. Finalement, ses bras le trahirent, et il encercla la taille du brun, les attirant un peu plus contre lui, lui et son ventre légèrement arrondi. Harry laissa échapper un son ressemblant à un sanglot étouffé. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son enseignant, puis murmura quelques mots de remerciements contre sa peau. Severus crut comprendre entre autres choses que le Gryffondor lui était reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir laissé seul en ce 31 octobre.

Le responsable des Serpentard sentit son cœur tressauter dans les tréfonds de sa poitrine. Pendant longtemps, il avait voulu se persuader qu'il était le seul à être déchiré les soirs d'Halloween, tant il avait fait siennes les horreurs perpétrées cette nuit là. Il resserra son étreinte sur Harry tout en laissant ses mains glisser le long de sa taille. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi prostrés pendant un long moment. Puis, le brun frotta une dernière fois son nez contre le cou de Severus, avant de relever la tête et d'ancrer ses émeraudes embuées de larmes dans ses orbes sans fond. Et, pour la première fois depuis que le potionniste avait fait la connaissance d'Harry Potter, le masque du visage de James dont il avait voulu l'affubler céda la place à celui de Lily. Severus sursauta violemment avant de s'empresser de se détacher du corps du jeune sorcier.

« Il est l'heure d'aller vous coucher, Potter, dit Rogue d'une voix rauque d'émotion. »

Harry acquiesça, l'air intrigué pas le brusque revirement de comportement de son enseignant.

« Bonne nuit, Professeur, souffla le brun en esquissant une pression de sa main sur l'épaule du Maitre des Potions. Et merci. »

Pour toute réponse, Severus se contenta d'incliner la tête sur le côté en signe d'assentiment. Il attendit que le Gryffondor ait refermé la porte de sa chambre avant de laisser échapper un « Bonne nuit, Harry » étouffé.

Il pouvait encore sentir le fantôme du corps du jeune homme recouvrir le sien.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre :** Il manque un temps à ma vie

**Auteure :** Victoire

**Pairing principal :** Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Rating :** MA –description explicite de relations sexuelles entre deux hommes.

**Warning :** M-Preg et Chan 16-18 et AU HBP et DH –Voldemort a été anéanti à la fin de la sixième année de Harry et Rogue n'a jamais eu à tuer Dumbledore. Le septième tome n'a pas eu lieu.

**Résumé :** Quand le futur devient présent, c'est l'existence entière de nos protagonistes qui est remise en question ! Quels chemins de vie choisiront-ils d'emprunter une fois le choc d'une bouleversante révélation passé ? Se laisseront-ils enfin aller à leurs désirs les plus profonds ? Ça et plus dans « Il manque un temps à ma vie » !

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété de JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., et de toutes les autres firmes impliquées dans cette grande aventure

**Note de l'auteure : **Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce long retard de publication, mes vacances ont été très occupées entre mes révisions, mes sorties et ma vie, tout simplement. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ce long délai d'attente ! Je publie ce cinquième chapitre, plus long que les autres et qui, comme certains l'avaient déjà anticipé, marque un tournant décisif dans la relation d'Harry et de Severus. En ce qui concerne le sixième chapitre, je dois vous avouer que je n'ai toujours pas commencé à l'écrire et que je ne sais pas réellement quand est-ce que j'aurais le temps de m'y mettre. Il vous faudra sûrement attendre encore un petit moment avant de pouvoir le lire.

En m'excusant encore pour ce désagrément et en attendant vos avis/critiques/impressions avec impatience.

Bises,

Victoire.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE CINQ<strong>

Harry ne savait plus vraiment comment cette énième dispute avait éclaté. Il lui semblait avoir fait une énième remarque désobligeante sur l'attitude détestable qu'adoptaient les Serpentards en cours de Potions, ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire monter Rogue sur ses grands chevaux. Souhaitant évoquer un exemple on ne pouvait plus pertinents, le brun avait alors mis le « cas Drago Malefoy » sur le tapis. Le potionniste était immédiatement entrée dans une rage folle. Puis, de fil en aiguille, les deux hommes s'étaient mutuellement affublés de toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux, jusqu'à ce que le cœur du problème soit enfin percé. Harry était profondément jaloux du filleul de son enseignant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci s'obstinait à le privilégier éhontément alors qu'il n'était qu'un sale gamin pourri gâté, et il en avait plus qu'assez d'être continuellement ridiculisé en cours de Potions devant ce tas de bouse de dragon. Rogue avait crié. Harry avait hurlé. Et, dans un sursaut de colère, il avait fini par révéler le secret qu'il s'efforçait de préserver depuis plusieurs mois déjà : il était désespérément amoureux de Severus Rogue et il lui était devenu insupportable de voir le blond platine lui faire du charme.

Suite à cette déclaration, le Maitre des Potions resta paralysé sur place pendant un long moment. Il ne comprenait pas. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il était vrai que le garçon l'avait embrassé un an auparavant, et il lui avait même révélé apprécier sa présence le soir d'Halloween, mais cela n'avait rien voulu dire. Du moins, cela n'avait pas _pu_ vouloir dire quoi que ce soit. Potter était jeune, Potter était beau. Potter avait le monde entier à ses pieds. Aussi, pourquoi s'était-il entiché de lui alors qu'une multitude d'Adonis se pâmaient d'amour devant lui ?

Puis, tandis qu'il dévisageait avec intensité le jeune sorcier qui lui faisait face, l'homme sentit une immense vague de colère déferler en lui. Le garçon n'avait pas le droit de se payer ainsi sa tête ! Il était Severus Rogue et il serait maudit s'il laisser Sa Majesté Potter le tourner en dérision et faire de lui la bonne grosse blague de l'école.

« Ainsi, le Grand Harry Potter a décidé qu'il était amoureux du cruel, injuste et sadique sale Mangemort de Severus Rogue, railla le seigneur des cachots avec âpreté. Harry Potter se sent si parfait qu'il éprouve le besoin d'explorer sa part d'ombre auprès de son salaud de professeur. »

La réponse d'Harry ne se mit pas longtemps à se faire attendre.

« Taisez-vous ! gronda-t-il avec furie, les membres secoués par des spasmes de rage. Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire et ça ne marchera pas ! Vous ne parviendrez pas à me dégoûter de vous en me servant des immondices de ce genre. Vous avez cessé d'être au service de Voldemort il y a de cela des années, vous vous êtes même battu à mes côtés pour l'anéantir ! »

Les narines de Severus frémirent. Sa mâchoire se serra roidement et, tout en relevant sa manche gauche d'un geste vif, il brandit brusquement son bras sous les yeux d'Harry, l'air totalement hors de lui.

« Et que faîtes-vous de ceci, Monsieur Potter ? persiffla-t-il, une lueur démente brillant dans le fond de ses orbes sombres. Je suis et je resterai un Mangemort jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, que cela vous plaise ou non ! »

Etourdi par la violence de la réaction du seigneur des cachots, Harry ferma les yeux avec force. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'était attendu lorsqu'il avait imaginé ce que lui répondrait l'homme une fois qu'il lui aurait confessé son amour. S'il était indéniable que Rogue était loin d'incarner l'archétype du romantisme, le Gryffondor n'aurait pas dit non à un baiser volé, voire même, à la rigueur, à un sourire pincé. Le brun laissa courir une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, avant de relever la tête avec détermination. Puis, il dit avec fougue :

« Je vous en prie, vous êtes tellement plus que cela ! Derrière cette carapace de crétin en armure, je sais qu'il y a un homme bon et courageux, un homme-

_Cela suffit, Potter, le coupa froidement le Maitre des Potions en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, comme pour se rendre encore plus hors de portée du Rouge et Or qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. J'ai entendu suffisamment d'inepties comme cela pour la soirée. Votre innocence et votre naïveté me donnent envie de vomir. »

Le responsable des Serpentards se dirigea vers la patère d'un pas nerveux. Il saisit sa cape avec brusquerie et la revêtit dans un mouvement précipité. Il s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée de la porte de ses appartements, lorsqu'Harry se releva avec précipitation, manquant ainsi de perdre l'équilibre dans sa manœuvre.

« Où allez-vous ? s'enquit-il avec agitation, son cœur battant la chamade dans les tréfonds de sa poitrine, tandis que Rogue ôtait abruptement ses bras de sa taille après l'avoir instinctivement stabilisé.

_Cela ne vous regarde en rien, répondit Rogue en plissant méchamment les yeux. Il me semble être encore libre de mes faits et gestes. »

Puis, il quitta la pièce dans un grand mouvement de cape. Harry laissa échapper un hurlement rageur lorsque le Maitre des Potions claqua violemment la porte de ses quartiers, le laissant seul derrière lui. Il sentit un flot de larmes de colère menacer de se déverser le long de ses joues et, après avoir violemment frappé la majeure partie du mobilier qui l'entourait, il finit par se laisser tomber au sol, des sanglots douloureux secouant son corps de tremblements incontrôlables.

Il aimait désespérément Severus Rogue et il savait que rien n'y changerait. _Comment avait-il pu se foutre dans un tel merdier ? Comment avait-il pu laisser cet homme s'emparer de son cœur fragile, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il s'exposait au risque de souffrir atrocement si celui-ci se décidait à retourner ses sentiments contre lui ?_ Rogue avait raison. Il n'était qu'un sombre crétin, qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à porter son cœur en bandoulière.

Epuisé par le trop plein d'émotions contradictoires qui se livraient bataille dans les tréfonds de son esprit, Harry finit par s'endormir sur le tapis du salon, ses bras enserrés autour de son ventre dans un étau protecteur.

**~~V~~**

Harry se sentait nauséeux comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, et ce n'était pas peu dire compte tenu de ce qu'il avait dû endurer ces derniers mois à cause de sa grossesse.

Jude et Sophia avaient disparu. Il s'était réveillé aux alentours de vingt-deux heures et il ne les avait pas trouvés dans leurs lits lorsqu'il avait été vérifié si tout allait bien pour eux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Il avait pourtant été les coucher à vingt heures et, comme d'habitude, ils s'étaient endormis à la fin de l'histoire qu'il leur avait racontée.

Il ne savait plus quoi craindre ou quoi penser. Rogue n'était toujours pas revenu depuis qu'il avait quitté ses appartement après leur dispute. Dumbledore lui avait envoyé Fumseck en urgence afin de le ramener à Poudlard au plus vite, mais Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou s'il n'avait pas l'homme à ses côtés dans les secondes qui suivaient.

Il avait envie de pleurer. Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait envie de sombrer dans un profond sommeil afin de ne plus avoir à endurer cette douleur qui lui tordait les entrailles de la manière la plus affreuse qui soit.

Il avait envie qu'on lui rende ses enfants.

Une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse l'envahit à l'idée de ce qui avait pu arriver à Jude et à Sophia. Ils étaient si jeunes et si fragiles. La menace de Voldemort avait beau avoir été éradiquée plusieurs mois auparavant, des Mangemorts grondaient toujours au dehors et, si d'aventure l'un d'eux avait entendu parler du voyage dans le passé des enfants, il avait très bien pu décider de les kidnapper dans un sursaut de vengeance à l'encontre du Survivant et du Traitre.

Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir de soulagement lorsque Rogue fit enfin son apparition dans le bureau directorial. Il se leva dans un sursaut et, avant même d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il faisait, il se pendit au cou de son enseignant. Celui-ci avait été tellement chamboulé par le message de Fumseck, qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'esquisser un mouvement de recul face aux libertés que prenaient le Rouge et Or. Au lieu de cela, il enserra fermement son corps entre ses bras, sa main droite venant automatiquement tracer des cercles concentriques rassurants dans le bas de son dos.

« C'est affreux, Professeur, murmura Harry d'une voix tremblante dans le creux de son cou. Les enfants ont disparu et on n'arrive pas à les retrouver. Ils… ils peuvent être n'importe où. Un Mangemort a pu entendre parler d'eux et décider de les kidnapper pour faire pression sur nous. Ils sont tellement petits, gémit-il d'une voix larmoyante ! Sophia n'a pas deux ans, elle est encore un bébé, et Jude- »

Severus sentit son cœur se briser face à la détresse du Gryffondor. Incapable d'affronter le maelstrom de sentiments qui l'avait submergé suite à la révélation du jeune sorcier, il avait préféré s'enfuir, laissant Harry seul derrière lui. Il savait que le garçon était émotionnellement instable, surtout depuis que ses hormones jouaient au yoyo avec sa grossesse et, bravant le bon sens et la morale, il l'avait abandonné. Une fois de plus. Et à présent, les enfants avaient disparus.

Le Maitre des Potions ne savait pas d'où se soudain sentiment de culpabilité provenait. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé de remords pour quelque action qu'il ait commise par le passé, à l'exception de la révélation de la prophétie qu'il avait faite à Voldemort.

Inspirant profondément, l'homme tenta tant bien que mal de redevenir maitre de ses émotions, avant de dire le plus posément possible :

« Calmez-vous, Potter. Potter, reprit-il plus fermement en voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. HARRY ! finit-il par dire en saisissant le menton du jeune sorcier entre ses doigts, le forçant ainsi à croiser son regard. Calme-toi, tu veux bien ? On va aller s'asseoir devant le bureau d'Albus afin que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé, acheva-t-il, sa voix se faisant plus douce qu'elle ne l'avait sans doute jamais été. »

Harry hocha vaguement la tête de haut en bas, l'air hagard. A contrecœur, il accepta de se défaire de l'étreinte du Maitre des Potions et se laissa guider jusqu'au divan faisant face au bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois assis, il s'empara de la main de Severus comme s'il avait s'agit d'une bouée de sauvetage. Le seigneur des cachots le darda d'un regard ardent. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il se rapprocha instinctivement de l'homme quand le Directeur commença à faire le récit de leur terrible mésaventure. Il frissonna quand il sentit l'enseignant se tendre au fur et à mesure que le vieil homme égrenait l'exposé des faits. Puis, quand il eut fini, il ne put s'empêcher de dire d'une voix chancelante :

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû vérifier si tout allait bien pour eux au lieu de m'endormir bêtement par terre. J'aurais dû-

_Arrête cela tout de suite, l'interrompit aussitôt le potionniste, inconscient du fait qu'il tutoyait spontanément le jeune sorcier depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer ici, c'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul dans un tel état, c'était totalement irresponsable de ma part, et je... je suis désolé. »

Harry leva des yeux abasourdis vers Severus. Ce qu'il venait de dire était inattendu et guère dans le caractère du personnage, aussi le dévisagea-t-il pendant un long moment, surpris, décontenancé. Puis, voyant que l'homme était on ne peut plus sincère dans ce qu'il disait, il esquissa un léger sourire en sa direction avant de souffler :

« Merci. C'est gentil de le dire. »

Le seigneur des cachots se contenta d'incliner la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Reportant son attention vers le Directeur, il se mit à rapidement élaborer un plan avec lui et Harry dans le but de retrouver les enfants au plus vite.

**~~V~~**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les recherches avaient commencées. Après qu'Harry ait eu montré à Severus que Jude et Sophia n'apparaissaient plus sur la Carte des Maraudeurs –héritage que l'homme se ferait une joie d'étudier une fois les enfants retrouvés- ils avaient aussitôt contacté le tout jeune Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, afin qu'il puisse mettre une garnison d'Aurors sur l'affaire. Le choc de la nouvelle passé, celui-ci avait promis aux deux parents qu'il ferait son possible pour retrouver leurs enfants dans les délais les plus brefs.

Harry et Severus avaient rapidement été agacés par l'impuissance qu'ils éprouvaient du fait de leur inactivité. A bout de nerfs, le Gryffondor n'arrêtait pas de fondre en larmes pour un oui ou pour non et, inquiet à l'idée qu'il fasse du mal à lui ou au bébé, le Maitre des Potions avait préféré le conduire de force à l'Infirmerie, afin que Poppy lui administre une potion relaxante.

Ce n'était qu'au petit matin que le Chef des Aurors avait fait son apparition dans l'Infirmerie, Jude et Sophia juchés à ses côtés. Les enfants avaient été retrouvés dans l'une des rares oubliettes du réseau de cheminette, transis de froid et de peur. Severus s'était immédiatement précipité vers eux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient fait leur apparition à Poudlard, il les avait serrés avec force contre lui, laissant ses doigts courir dans leurs têtes brunes afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien là, à ses côtés. Ce n'était que lorsque Jude s'était dégagé de son étreinte, que l'homme s'était relevé en précipitation, l'air gêné de s'être ainsi laissé aller à une telle parenthèse de tendresse.

Puis, se dirigeant vers le lit dans lequel Harry avait été placé, il secoua doucement son épaule dans le but de le réveiller.

« Harry. Harry, réveille-toi. On a retrouvé les enfants. »

Le Gryffondor s'éveilla en sursaut, une main automatiquement porté à son cœur battant la chamade. Severus lui tendit ses lunettes et il crut défaillir lorsqu'il vit Sophia pendue à son cou.

« Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama-t-il bruyamment en se précipitant à la rencontre de ses enfants. J'ai eu si peur pour vous, gémit-il en les attirant contre lui avec force. Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il tout en les éloignant de lui à bout de bras afin de les observer consciencieusement, passant chaque parcelle de leur peau au crible. Vous êtes blessé quelque part ? Est-ce qu'on vous a fait du mal ? »

Jude haussa furtivement les yeux au ciel, l'air tout de même profondément rasséréné d'avoir retrouvé la sécurité des bras de son père.

« On va bien, Papa, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. »

Après avoir recouvert le visage de ses enfants d'une myriade de baisers, Harry consentit finalement à laisser Severus s'emparer de Sophia, afin qu'il la conduise auprès de Madame Pomfrey pour une visite médicale de contrôle. Une fois seul avec son fils, à présent assis sur son lit à ses côtés, il prit le temps de le dévisager scrupuleusement. Il perçut une once de culpabilité dans son regard et il fronça les sourcils, l'air préoccupé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il doucement, ses mains voguant malgré lui sur le corps de Jude, comme s'il voulait s'assurer de sa présence indéfectible à ses côtés. »

Le petit garçon déglutit bruyamment. L'air fautif, il reporta son attention sur ses pieds nus qui se balançaient dans les airs.

« Jude ? s'enquit à nouveau Harry en relevant le menton du petit garçon vers lui.

_Je vous ai entendu vous disputer Papa et toi, marmonna la tête brune à contrecœur. Je vous ai entendu crier et ça m'a réveillé. Je me suis caché derrière la porte pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et… et là, j'ai vu Papa remonter sa manche et dire qu'il était un Mangemort, souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les méchants qui étaient des Mangemorts, gémit-il presque. Alors j'ai voulu rentrer à la maison. J'ai pris Sophia dans mes bras. On est entré dans la cheminée et j'ai donné notre adresse, mais ça n'a pas marché. On s'est retrouvé dans un endroit tout froid et tout sombre. On a attendu pendant très longtemps. L'Auror vient juste de nous retrouver, acheva-t-il dans un murmure. »

Harry darda son fils d'un regard peiné. Le récit du petit garçon lui avait serré le cœur et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi y répondre. S'il était vrai que Rogue avait un passé résolument sombre, il s'était rangé de leurs côtés des années auparavant, et le brun affichait aujourd'hui une confiance aveugle en lui et en sa rédemption. Mais comment faisiez-vous comprendre à un enfant de six ans que tout n'était pas, ou tout noir, ou tout blanc ?

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, mon cœur, dit le jeune sorcier d'une voix rauque. Tu ne savais pas que Severus avait été un Mangemort ? »

Jude secoua la tête de gauche à droite, l'air piteux. Il avait l'esprit en pleine ébullition et il ne savait plus quoi croire ou quoi penser. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il n'avait eu de cesse de voir ses parents combattre les Mangemorts avec ferveur. Ils lui répétaient indéfiniment qu'ils ne se sentiraient jamais en sécurité dans un monde où leurs enfants couraient le risque de se retrouver en présence de l'un des sous-fifres de feu Lord Voldemort. Mais, à présent qu'il avait découvert que son propre père était l'un des leurs, qu'était-il censé penser ?

« Dans ce cas, je suis désolé que tu ais dû l'apprendre dans de telles conditions, souffla doucement Harry. »

Jude se retourna vivement vers lui, l'air franchement irrité.

« Ce n'est pas à toi d'être désolé, c'est à Papa de l'être, s'exclama-t-il les yeux soudain luisants de colère. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu être l'un des leurs ? Comment est-ce qu'il a pu être de _son_ côté ? Tous les deux, vous passez votre vie à combattre les Mangemorts, à faire en sorte que notre monde soit meilleur. Il n'est qu'un sale menteur ! cracha-t-il, l'air féroce. »

Harry sursauta face à l'intensité de la réaction de son fils.

« Jude, chéri, je… Je comprends très bien que tu sois chamboulé par cette révélation. C'est normal d'être choqué, et tu as même le droit d'être en colère, mais… tu dois aussi savoir que ton père est l'homme le plus brave et le plus dévoué à sa cause que je connaisse, dit le Rouge et Or avec conviction. Il a fait un mauvais choix dans sa jeunesse, je te l'accorde, mais personne n'a idée de ce que sa vie était à ce moment là, et je ne crois pas que l'on puisse juger un homme sur une erreur qu'il a commise par le passé. La seule chose qui compte vraiment est qu'il se soit racheté un sacré paquet de fois depuis et, qu'aujourd'hui, il fasse de son mieux pour être un homme meilleur. »

Jude fronça les sourcils, l'air perdu.

« Alors s'il est une aussi bonne personne que ça, pourquoi mes parents ne m'ont jamais dit qu'il avait été un Mangemort ? demanda le petit brun en manquant, ses yeux brillants de larmes braqués sur son père dans ce qui semblait être une mise au pilori. S'il est vraiment aussi honnête que tu le dis, ils auraient dû m'en parler, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mon ange, dit Harry en haussant les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Ils ont peut-être pensé que tu étais encore trop jeune pour le savoir. Ou bien, ils ont peut-être eu peur que tu le prennes mal. Compte tenu de ta réaction, tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont eu raison d'agir ainsi ? »

Les orbes de Jude s'assombrir brusquement, conférant à son visage une aura beaucoup plus mature et nébuleuse qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Non, riposta-t-il avec fermeté. Enfin, peut-être, hésita-t-il. Enfin, sûrement, finit-il par accorder. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas. Papa m'a toujours semblé si parfait ! s'exclama-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux de la même manière que le faisait Harry lorsqu'il était confronté à un problème bien trop complexe pour lui. »

Dans un sursaut de tendresse, le Gryffondor attira instinctivement son fils contre son torse. Il massa doucement son cuir chevelu, imprimant des cercles concentriques sur son crâne et, tout en le berçant tranquillement, il dit d'une voix claire :

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine, mais il parait que les parents semblent toujours parfaits à leurs enfants quand ils sont petits. Se rendre compte qu'ils ne sont en réalité que de simples humains, avec leur lot de qualités et de défauts, c'est cela que l'on appelle grandir, finit Harry en laissant un doigt glisser le long de sa mâchoire. »

Jude releva des yeux brillants de larmes vers le Rouge et Or. Il encercla fermement sa taille de ses bras et enfouit sa tête contre son torse, humant avec délice l'odeur rassérénante de son père.

« Je t'aime, Papa, dit-il dans un souffle. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Jude, répondit Harry en nichant son nez dans le cou de son fils. »

**~~V~~**

Les cachots étaient terriblement froids et humides. Les elfes de maison avaient complètement oublié d'entretenir le feu de la cheminée en l'absence du maître des lieux et, à présent, Harry grelottait sur le canapé, le corps emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture en laine. Epuisé, il ôta machinalement le sort de dissimulation qui avait pour mission de cacher son ventre rond aux yeux des habitants de Poudlard, et il apposa ses mains à la surface de son abdomen, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit son corps entier se détendre à cette simple caresse. Ils venaient tout juste de coucher les enfants, ivres de fatigue, après leur avoir servi une grande tasse de chocolat fumant dans le but de les revigorer. Le Gryffondor sourit faiblement en resongeant à la manière totalement adorable avec laquelle Sophia s'était abandonnée contre lui lorsqu'il lui avait fait boire son biberon de lait.

Severus choisit cet instant pour sortir de la chambre des enfants. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage fatigué, puis il se laissa tomber sur le divan aux côtés d'Harry.

« Que pensez-vous de l'idée d'aller vous coucher, Monsieur Potter ? maugréa-t-il, les paupières lourdes d'harassement. Vous devez tomber de fatigue. »

Le brun releva des yeux fourbus vers le Maitre des Potions.

« Vous ne faites plus dans le Harry à présent ? souffla-t-il en esquissant un léger sourire en direction de l'homme. »

Pour toute réponse, Severus se contenta d'émettre un borborygme sourd. Il jeta un sort d'attraction afin de faire parvenir son oreiller et ses couvertures jusqu'à lui. Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il allait devoir regagner la chambre sombre et définitivement vide du seigneur des cachots. Il releva la tête vers lui et lança d'une voix tremblante d'hésitation :

« Vous devez avoir terriblement mal au dos à force de dormir sur le canapé. Vous voudriez peut-être retrouver votre lit ?

_Non merci, Potter, répondit Severus sans remarquer l'immense espoir qui perçait dans le ton du Gryffondor. C'est gentil à vous de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais je pense que, vu votre condition, je suis celui qui est le plus à même de passer ses nuits sur un vieux divan. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, l'air contrarié dans ses plans.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? Parce que je pense vraiment qu'être dans votre lit pourrait vous faire du bien. »

Severus reporta son attention sur le jeune sorcier posté à ses côtés. Ses émeraudes pleines d'attente étaient braquées sur lui, le faisant frémir intérieurement sous leur étrange intensité. Il laissa échapper un lourd soupir de fatigue, ses mains venant instinctivement pincer l'arrête de son nez dans l'optique de maintenir une énième migraine potterienne à distance, avant de dire :

« Ok. Quel est le problème, Potter ? »

Harry se tortilla sur le canapé, l'air mal à l'aise. Il entremêla ses doigts les uns avec les autres, son regard à présent reporté sur le sol tant l'idée d'être rejeté par l'homme l'effrayait. Puis, invoquant finalement son célèbre courage de Gryffondor, il dit dans un souffle :

« C'est juste que je… je ne souhaite pas être seul ce soir. Vous voulez bien… dormir avec moi ? Je vous promets que je ne cherche pas à vous faire succomber à mon charme ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, c'est juste que… je veux être avec vous. S'il vous plait ? »

Severus resta sans mot dire pendant un long moment, le visage enfouit dans ses mains fines et élancées. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de la demande du jeune sorcier. S'il refusait d'accéder à sa demande, il blesserait inutilement le garçon, mais s'il acceptait, il s'exposait au risque de commettre des actes qu'il regretterait au petit matin. Car s'il demeurait hermétique à la valse des sentiments qui faisaient frémir son cœur et son âme, il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas saisir les messages définitivement _explicites_ que lui envoyait son corps lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité d'Harry.

Après avoir retourné la situation dans tous les sens, il finit par se relever du canapé dans un mouvement désordonné. Il se dirigea silencieusement vers sa chambre, ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier si le Gryffondor le suivait ou non. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eut enfilé son pyjama et qu'il se fut placé sous ses couvertures qu'il héla :

« Dépêchez-vous de ramener vos fesses ici, Potter, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à perdre mon temps à attendre que son aimable Majesté daigne venir se coucher. »

Harry se releva du divan en sursaut, le ventre à présent empli d'une multitude de papillons. Il crut défaillir en voyant Rogue étendu sur le côté gauche du lit, celui qu'il avait si souvent occupé en rêvant à l'homme. Il passa brièvement dans la salle-de-bain afin de se rafraîchir et d'enfiler son pyjama en vitesse et, une fois de retour dans la chambre de l'objet de ses fantasmes les plus fous, il vola presque vers le côté droit de la couche. Il releva doucement les couvertures, prenant bien soin de plonger ses émeraudes brûlantes d'émotion dans les orbes magnétiques du Maitre des Potions, tandis qu'il s'installait à ses côtés.

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles et silencieux pendant un long moment. Puis, cédant à une impulsion difficilement répressible, Harry encercla la taille de Severus entre ses bras. Persuadé qu'il allait se faire rabrouer, il resta tendu en l'attente d'une réaction furieuse l'espace de secondes affreusement interminables. Il fut finalement très agréablement surpris lorsque le responsable des Serpentards posa une main tremblante dans le creux de ses reins.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante. »

Severus acquiesça imperceptiblement, sa gorge nouée le faisant craindre de ne pas pouvoir parler normalement.

« Et vous, comment vous sentez-vous ? s'enquit-il après quelques instants. »

« Bien. En sécurité. »

Severus dévisagea le garçon pendant un long moment. Son front, légèrement humide de moiteur, arborait toujours la cicatrice en éclair qui l'avait rendu si horriblement célèbre. Ses pommettes, hautes et délicatement rebondies depuis qu'il avait pris quelques kilos bénéfiques, lui donnaient l'étrange envie de les recouvrir de baisers. Ses lèvres, si délicieusement et si parfaitement ourlées, étaient un terrible appel à la luxure. Puis, quand le potionniste fut persuadé que le jeune sorcier était endormi, il laissa échapper dans un souffle :

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Le cœur du Maitre des Potions manqua un battement quand il entendit le brun lui répondre doucement « Bonne nuit, Severus. » tout en prenant soin de laisser sa main glisser sur son bras et de la laisser rivée à son épaule.


	7. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Il manque un temps à ma vie

**Auteure :** Victoire

**Pairing principal :** Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Rating :** MA –description explicite de relations sexuelles entre deux hommes.

**Warning :** M-Preg et Chan 16-18 et AU HBP et DH –Voldemort a été anéanti à la fin de la sixième année de Harry et Rogue n'a jamais eu à tuer Dumbledore. Le septième tome n'a pas eu lieu.

**Résumé :** Quand le futur devient présent, c'est l'existence entière de nos protagonistes qui est remise en question ! Quels chemins de vie choisiront-ils d'emprunter une fois le choc d'une bouleversante révélation passé ? Se laisseront-ils enfin aller à leurs désirs les plus profonds ? Ça et plus dans « Il manque un temps à ma vie » !

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété de JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., et de toutes les autres firmes impliquées dans cette grande aventure

**Note de l'auteure : **Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Après presqu'un an et demi d'absence, je reviens vers vous avec un tout nouveau chapitre d' "Il manque un temps à ma vie". Je suis pleinement consciente du fait qu'une attente aussi longue peut être très frustrante et je m'en excuse. Vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, l'ancien chapitre six a été supprimé pour être remplacé par celui-ci. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce que j'avais écrit, je trouvais que cela n'apportait rien à mon histoire et, plutôt que le retravailler entièrement, j'ai préféré l'enlever. J'espère que cela ne vous perturbera pas trop. J'ai également updaté les chapitres précédents, corrigé plusieurs fautes et légèrement modifié certains passages. Si le coeur vous en dit, vous pouvez vous amusez à les relire, mais il n'y aucun changement majeur qui pourrait compromettre votre compréhension de l'histoire plus tard. A présent, je vous laisse à votre lecture^^ J'appréhende un peu vos réactions : cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit et j'ai un peu peur d'avoir "perdu la main"... Ne m'épargnez pas et soyez le plus sincère possible dans vos remarques s'il vous plait :)

En attendant vos avis/critiques/impressions avec impatience.

Bises,

Victoire.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE SIX<strong>

_Severus se faufilait avec peine à travers le couloir boueux du passage souterrain menant vers la Cabane Hurlante. Son visage était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et ses yeux, si finement plissés qu'on aurait dit deux fentes sombres, sondaient frénétiquement les alentours, comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir un monstre des ténèbres à tout instant. Il ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment il était arrivé ici. Il avait juste l'étrange conviction qu'il se devait d'être là. Redoublant d'efforts pour parvenir jusqu'à l'entrée de la bâtisse, il ne fit pas attention au chat qui somnolait sur le côté et le bouscula, s'attirant ainsi un miaulement rageur._

_Il finit par arriver dans le vestibule de la masure. Elle était telle qu'il la revoyait dans ses vieux souvenirs. Délabrée. Froide. Et sinistrement inquiétante. Les murs, crasseux et fissurés, étaient recouverts d'épaisses toiles d'araignées et le sol, totalement défoncé, était si tapissé de poussière qu'il était persuadé que ses pas laisseraient des empreintes distinctes sur le parquet._

_Le Maître des Potions pénétrait plus avant dans la mansarde lorsqu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec James Potter. L'homme adoptait la même allure que lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois sur le perron de sa maison. Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis cette ultime rencontre et, curieusement, Potter n'avait pas changé. Il était aussi horriblement grand et sec qu'il l'avait toujours été. Son nez était surmonté de ses affreuses lunettes circulaires et ses cheveux, savamment ébouriffé, visaient sans doute à attirer les regards admiratifs d'une énième kyrielle de filles. Potter était arrogant, Potter était imbu de lui-même. Potter était resté le même fichu idiot ! _

_« Snivellus, quel plaisir de te revoir, s'exclama James d'un air goguenard. »_

_Un rictus de dégoût déforma automatiquement les lèvres de Severus à la simple entente de la voix de son ennemi juré._

_« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ? gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde. »_

_Potter laissa claquer sa langue contre son palais avant de gratifier le responsable des Serpentards d'un regard noir._

_« Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir poser tes horribles doigts noueux sur mon fils sans t'attirer mes foudres ? cracha-t-il avec colère. »_

_Severus serra la mâchoire avec force. De quel droit Potter se permettait-il de s'adresser ainsi à lui ? Comment osait-il sous entendre que ce qui transpirait entre Harry et lui était quelque chose de… _sale_ ?_

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il avec froideur. _

__Je t'en prie, siffla James en haussant largement les yeux au ciel. A d'autres, si tu le souhaites, mais pas à moi. »_

_Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent longuement du regard, __chacun cherchant à déstabiliser l'autre et à le forcer à détourner les yeux. Severus percevait tant de dégoût dans les prunelles de son ennemi, qu'il en eu un haut-le-coeur. _

_« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? finit-il par lâcher d'une voix sourde. »_

__Je veux que tu laisses mon fils tranquille. Tu n'as rien à faire avec lui, tu ne le mérites pas. »_

_Le Maitre des Potions s'apprêtait à répliquer avec verve, lorsque Potter le devança._

_« Crois-moi, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire si tu ne veux pas qu'un jour il se réveille empli de haine et de répulsion à ton encontre et qu'il te laisse… »_

_Le visage d'Harry se substitua alors brusquement à celui de James. Severus cru défaillir lorsqu'il l'entendit lui susurrer d'une voix horriblement mièvre :_

_« …tout seul. »_

**~~V~~**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Severus était assis sur son canapé, un verre de brandy à moitié vide à la main. Le feu s'était éteint depuis longtemps déjà, mais les yeux de l'homme, étrangement horrifiés, demeuraient écarquillés comme s'ils percevaient un message dantesque depuis les ténèbres. Ainsi, Severus n'était pas digne d'Harry Potter. Comme s'il avait jamais été attiré par le fichu môme ! Potter était arrogant et insolent, Potter était irréfléchi et désagréable au possible ! Il était tout ce que le Maitre des Potions abhorrait ! Sans compter qu'il avait seulement dix-sept ans !

L'homme avala distraitement une rasade de brandy avant de se pincer douloureusement les lèvres. Pour l'amour de Merlin, qui voulait-il donc foutument tromper avec ce ramassis d'inepties ? S'il n'avait pas été un tant soit peu attiré par Potter, il ne se comporterait pas de la sorte ! S'il était vrai qu'il avait longtemps considéré Harry comme le fichu rejeton du fichu James Potter, ces quelques mois de cohabitation forcée passés auprès du jeune homme lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'incommensurable erreur qu'il avait commise à associer ainsi le fils et le père. Harry n'avait rien à voir avec James. Harry était…unique en son genre.

Severus jeta distraitement un coup d'œil vers la porte de sa chambre. Il avait oublié de la refermer après avoir quitté son lit en catastrophe et, à travers l'entrebâillement, il parvenait à distinguer la silhouette du garçon. Depuis qu'Harry lui avait demandé de partager son lit le soir de la disparition des enfants, il ne s'était pas passé une seule nuit sans que les deux hommes ne dorment ensemble. Le Maitre des Potions savait pertinemment que ce simple fait aurait suffit à le renvoyer de l'école. Les relations entre professeur et élève étaient formellement interdites et Dumbledore avait beau être connu pour sa grande mansuétude, il n'aurait rien pu faire pour le maintenir en fonction suite à une telle entrave au règlement. Cependant, le responsable des Serpentards faisait sottement et aveuglément fi de ce _léger_ _détail_.

Le Rouge et Or émit un gémissement plaintif dans son sommeil et Severus l'observa d'un air préoccupé. Il réalisa alors qu'il était perdu : il était purement et simplement voué corps et âme à Harry Potter. Depuis l'instant où il avait promis à Lily qu'il veillerait sur son fils, leurs destins avaient été intimement liés. Durant toute la scolarité du garçon, il s'était évertué à le maintenir en vie. L'année précédente, il était même allé jusqu'à lui consacrer l'intégralité de ses soirées afin de le préparer au mieux à son combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsqu'Harry était parti défaire le Mage Noir, il avait tremblé de peur comme jamais depuis seize ans. Dans un sursaut de folie et de désespoir, il avait embrassé le garçon avec fougue, cherchant ainsi à lui imprimer la force de se battre jusqu'au bout. La force de continuer envers et contre tout. La force de vivre. Puis, le jeune homme était parti. Il s'était bravement dirigé vers son destin. Severus s'était senti immensément fier. Et, dans un éclair de lucidité, il avait alors compris qu'il s'agissait de la dernière fois qu'il laissait glisser ses yeux sur Harry. Pas parce qu'il pensait que le Gryffondor mourrait. Potter était fort et vaillant, Potter triompherait. Non, ce dont il était intimement persuadé, c'était que lui périrait au cours de cette ultime bataille. Sa mission s'achevait ici. Il avait guidé Harry jusqu'à la victoire, il ne lui restait à présent plus qu'à tirer sa révérence à ce monde chaotique et bientôt trop neuf pour lui.

Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'il s'était réveillé quelques jours plus tard à l'Infirmerie de Poudlard ! Il avait été affreusement embarrassé à l'idée de se retrouver confronté au Survivant. _Que penserait-il de lui ? Utiliserait-il le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé comme moyen de chantage à son encontre ?_ Finalement, les choses s'étaient relativement bien passées. Aucun des scénarios catastrophes que Severus avait pu imaginé ne s'était réalisé et la vie avait repris son cours normal. Il avait fini par se convaincre que ce moment d'égarement n'était rien de plus que cela. Bien sûr, il percevait les regards fiévreux qu'Harry lui lançait en cours de Potions, mais il se persuadait que cela lui passerait. Après tout, cela n'était rien de plus qu'un béguin d'adolescent !

Le responsable des Serpentards secoua la tête d'un air désabusé. Potter senior avait raison. Ce qui transpirait entre Harry et lui n'était pas de l'ordre de la simple gratitude ou de la reconnaissance mutuelle. Ils étaient en train de _s'attacher_ l'un à l'autre. L'arrivée de Jude et de Sophia avait totalement chamboulé leurs existences. Les deux hommes avaient été amenés à cohabiter ensemble. De ce fait, ils avaient beaucoup appris l'un sur l'autre, et ils étaient devenus ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de _proches_.

Severus se sentit soudain nauséeux. S'il était vrai qu'il avait perçu un changement quant à la nature de leurs relations au cours des semaines précédentes, il n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps d'y réfléchir. A présent, force était de constater qu'il nourrissait à l'égard d'Harry des sentiments bien plus intenses qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Or, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de placer autant de pouvoir entre les mains du Gryffondor. S'il s'attachait à lui –s'il s'attachait plus à lui qu'il ne l'était déjà- il courrait le risque de se retrouver le cœur brisé à l'issue de cette histoire.

Le Maitre des Potions vida son verre de brandy d'une traite. Le regard agité, il prit soudain une décision de la plus haute importance. Il irait voir Albus dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Ensemble, ils trouveraient un moyen de renvoyer le plus rapidement possible les enfants à leur époque. Et tout rentrerait enfin dans l'ordre.

Pour le bien de tous.

**~~V~~**

Une brume épaisse recouvrait Poudlard et ses alentours, si dense que d'aucuns aurait pu penser qu'un champ de coton tapissait le sol humide. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le temps était agité. La pluie s'abattait continuellement sur le Château et ses environs, ses grosses gouttes martelant bruyamment les façades du bâtiment, et il n'était pas rare d'entendre des coups de tonnerre résonner au loin.

Les fenêtres en arc de cercle tremblèrent sinistrement sous les mugissements du vent et Harry sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine. Le bureau de Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais paru aussi hostile qu'en cet instant. Le soir même, le Directeur l'avait convoqué pour lui apprendre que Severus et lui avaient _enfin_ trouvé un moyen de ramener les enfants à leur époque en toute sécurité. Au cours de leurs recherches, les deux hommes avaient fini par découvrir que le temps s'écoulait beaucoup plus lentement dans le futur que dans le présent, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi leurs tentatives antérieures de renvoi c'étaient toutes soldées par des échecs. A présent qu'ils étaient sûrs d'avoir mis au point la bonne formule, ils considéraient qu'il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre ! Jude et Sophia avaient été placés au cœur d'un pentagramme, tandis qu'Harry s'était vu apposer des cristaux de jais sur son ventre arrondi. Le minéral était censé favoriser les voyages entre les mondes. Il permettrait ainsi au bébé de regagner son époque en toute quiétude.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans les tréfonds de sa poitrine. Il avait beau savoir que la place de ses enfants était auprès de leurs vrais parents, il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de vouloir les garder auprès de _lui_ envers et contre tout. Jude, Sophia et le bébé avaient envahi sa vie comme personne d'autre ne l'avait fait auparavant. C'était comme s'ils avaient détenus tous les codes d'accès à son âme et que, sans avoir à effectuer le moindre effort, ils étaient parvenus à abaisser toutes les barrières qu'il avait vaillamment érigées en guise de protection au fil des années. Ils s'étaient infiltrés sous sa peau et ils s'étaient lovés contre son cœur ils avaient colonisé chaque partie de son être comme s'il leur était revenu de droit. Ils l'avaient fait sien. Et, aujourd'hui, à présent qu'ils lui étaient devenus aussi indispensables que l'air qu'il respirait, il devait les laisser partir. Il devait les voir s'en aller et leur dire au revoir à jamais.

Manquant de défaillir, Harry se raccrocha instinctivement au bras de Severus. Il l'agrippa de toutes ses forces, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette terrible épreuve. Sentant la chaleur de l'homme irradier le long de ses doigts, il finit peu à peu par recouvrer son souffle.

« Je vous serais gré d'ôter vos mains de mon bras, Monsieur Potter, siffla Rogue d'une voix glaciale. »

Profondément désarçonné par la réaction du Maitre des Potions, Harry leva de grands yeux interrogateurs vers celui-ci. Ce qu'il vit le laissa glacé de terreur. Ces orbes sans fonds qu'il avait appris à aimer plus que tout au monde, luisaient dorénavant du même ressentiment qu'elles l'avaient faites autrefois, sans qu'il n'ait aucune explication à ce brusque revirement de comportement.

« Il est grand temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade ridicule à présent que les enfants regagnent leur époque, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il demeurait persuadé que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais tour que lui jouait Severus, lorsqu'il fut frappé par la dureté et la malveillance avec lesquelles celui-ci le dévisageait. Ce n'était plus l'homme qu'il aimait désespérément qui lui faisait face, mais son professeur de Potions honni.

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Severus ? »

Le responsable des Serpentards gratifia Harry d'un geste dédaigneux de la main.

« Epargnez-moi votre ton geignard, je vous prie, je n'ai franchement pas la tête à cela ! »

_Je ne te comprends pas, souffla le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante. Les enfants partent et tu décides de tirer un trait sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ces derniers mois ? Ça ne signifiait donc rien pour toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, le Maitre des Potions se contenta d'adresser un regard méprisant au Rouge et Or. Il sentit son cœur se pincer douloureusement à la vue du vif éclair de chagrin qui traversa les prunelles du jeune homme. Cependant, il se ressaisit rapidement. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait respecter son plan. Grace aux longues recherches qu'il avait menées avec Albus, les enfants allaient enfin pouvoir regagner leur époque. Ainsi débarrassé de ses obligations parentales, Harry retrouverait sa banale vie d'étudiant de septième année. Il décrocherait au moins cinq Efforts Exceptionnels à ses ASPIC, quitterait Poudlard et finirait par l'oublier. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Pour tous les deux.

Severus demeurait plongé dans ses sombres pensées lorsque le Gryffondor bondit subitement dans le pentagramme. A ce moment même, Dumbledore entonnait les dernières phrases de son incantation. Un tourbillon de fumée blanche enveloppa les trois corps accolés et, une seconde plus tard, toute trace d'Harry Potter et de ses enfants s'évanouit dans les airs.

**~~V~~**

**2007**

Severus se dirigeait d'un pas usé vers le salon. Ses traits, tirés, témoignaient du manque de sommeil qu'il avait enduré ces derniers jours, et sa mine, profondément sombre, rendait compte de la terrible angoisse qui l'habitait. Harry et lui avaient envoyé les enfants dans le passé quelques semaines auparavant et, depuis, aucune des incantations qu'ils avaient prononcées n'avaient pu les ramener auprès d'eux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. Il avait pourtant étudié aussi attentivement que possible la procédure de renvoi, afin d'être sûr de pouvoir ramener Jude et Sophia à leur époque une fois l'attaque des Mangemorts passée, mais rien de ce qu'il avait pu trouver ne fonctionnait. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient dû précipitamment envoyer leurs enfants dans le passé : il s'agissait alors d'une question de vie ou de mort ! Cependant, il était persuadé d'avoir pris en compte toutes les modalités nécessaires à leur bon retour. C'était à en devenir fou ! D'ailleurs, s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution à ce monstrueux problème, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa santé mentale, pas plus que de celle de son époux.

Le Maitre des Potions restait plongé dans ses considérations, lorsqu'un souffle surgit de nul part fit son apparition au beau milieu du salon. Une colonne blanchâtre s'éleva dans les airs, épaisse et brumeuse. Elle s'évanouit peu à peu et, finalement, laissa apparaitre des silhouettes recroquevillées les unes contre les autres. Severus sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

« Qu'est-ce que… Harry ! Harry viens vite ! »

Harry dévala à grande vitesse les marches de l'escalier. L'intensité qui avait percée dans la voix de Severus l'avait alerté au plus haut point, et il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que son mari, d'ordinaire si calme, soit dans un tel état d'agitation. Il pénétra dans le salon le souffle court. Ce qu'il vit le laissa interdit. Agenouillé au sol, Severus tenait fermement Jude et Sophia entre ses bras. Les petits s'accrochaient à leur père de toutes leurs forces, des larmes de joies et de soulagement inondant leurs petites joues rebondies. Instinctivement, il porta ses mains à son ventre, qu'il sentit aussitôt gonfler sous ses doigts.

L'univers s'était réaligné.

Jude, Sophia et leur bébé à venir étaient de retour à la maison.

« Mon Dieu ! Mes bébés ! Oh mon Dieu ! Merci, merci, merci ! psalmodia Harry avec force une fois ses enfants enserrés dans l'étreinte protectrice de ses bras. »

« Comment allez-vous ? s'enquit-il en se détachant d'eux pour pouvoir mieux les observer, ses yeux voguant consciencieusement sur chaque parcelle de leurs corps, afin de s'assurer qu'aucune égratignure ne striait leurs peaux diaphanes. Que s'est-il passé ? Cela fait des semaines qu'on essaie de vous faire revenir et on n'y parvient pas. Votre père et moi étions fous d'inquiétude ! Oh mes bébés, vous m'avez tellement, tellement manqués ! s'exclama-t-il en attirant à nouveau ses enfants contre lui. »

Ils restèrent ainsi prostrés pendant de longues minutes, Jude et Sophia collés contre la poitrine d'Harry, ce dernier enserré dans l'étreinte protectrice de Severus. Les deux parents avaient beau n'avoir été séparés de leurs enfants que pendant trois semaines, ils avaient l'impression qu'il s'était passé une éternité depuis leur départ, et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de bénir le Ciel de leur avoir rendu leurs petits en parfaite santé. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils seraient devenus sans eux.

Au bout d'un moment, Severus finit par se détacher de sa famille. Il reporta machinalement son attention vers la cheminée. Il sentit aussitôt sa respiration se couper.

« Harry ? souffla-t-il avec stupeur. »

Sous le coup de l'émotion, le Maitre des Potions n'avait pas remarqué la présence du garçon dans la pièce mais, à présent qu'il était totalement alerte, force était de constater qu'un tout jeune Harry en provenance du passé les avait rejoint !

« Oui ? répondit l'ancien Gryffondor d'un air distrait, son attention entièrement reportée sur ses enfants.

_Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, chéri, dit Severus d'une voix éthérée, c'était à… »

Percevant la détresse de son époux, le brun releva brusquement la tête. Il se raccrocha instinctivement au bras de Severus pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

« Moi ? souffla-t-il d'une voix déboussolée.

_Euh… bonjour ? tenta l'adolescent d'un air gauche. »

**~~V~~**

Harry demeurait prostré devant la cheminée du salon, son corps faiblement enserré dans l'étau de ses bras dans une vaine tentative de rester raccroché à la réalité. Jude et Sophia avaient été couchés peu de temps auparavant. Comme à son habitude, il leur avait souhaité bonne nuit après avoir tendrement embrassé leurs fronts. Puis, son homologue du futur avait fait son apparition dans leur chambre, et il s'était sentit de trop. Le Harry auquel il avait été confronté était beaucoup plus confiant et beaucoup plus mature qu'il ne l'était lui-même. Il arborait cette démarche si élégante et si pleine d'assurance. Il avait ces yeux si semblables aux siens en forme, en taille et en couleur, mais tellement plus vivants et brillants d'amour, de force et de commisération à la fois. Il avait son bébé dans son ventre. Et il avait Severus comme mari. Il possédait tout ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir, et le Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier comme jamais il n'avait envié personne auparavant.

Un raclement de gorge résonna dans la pièce et le jeune homme sursauta violemment avant de se retourner avec précipitation vers l'origine du bruit. Un frisson de désir remonta le long de son échine lorsqu'il prit connaissance d'un Severus extrêmement séduisant appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. L'homme le fixait avec intensité, ses orbes noirs braqués sur lui comme s'il cherchait à percer ses secrets dans les moindres détails. Il portait un pantalon noir très moulant et les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche étaient entrouverts, laissant entrevoir les poils épars qui recouvraient son torse solide. Harry resserra instinctivement ses bras autour de lui. Cet homme qu'il désirait tant ne serait jamais à lui pour la bonne et unique raison qu'il devait très certainement avoir atterri dans un univers parallèle. Il avait vu Severus et son homologue du futur interagir, et le peu de choses qu'il avait observé avait suffit à le persuader qu'il ne pouvait qu'être dans une réalité alternative. Son Severus ne pourrait jamais se montrer aussi tendre, ni aussi attentif à son égard il ne pourrait jamais faire fi de sa fierté pour le fixer de cet air si totalement amoureux. Il ne pourrait jamais s'abandonner à lui si entièrement et si irrévocablement.

« Dois-je comprendre à t'observer que, dans ton époque, j'en suis toujours au stade du connard fini avec toi? »

Un voile sombre recouvra le regard du Gryffondor. Il plissa les yeux avant d'hausser les épaules d'un air faussement détaché.

« On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Je… je crois que tu me détestes, ajouta-t-il d'une voix bien moins assurée qu'il ne le voulait. »

Severus darda le jeune homme d'un regard si pénétrant que ce dernier aurait pu penser que l'homme tentait de s'introduire clandestinement dans son esprit. Cependant, le Maitre des Potions secoua rapidement la tête avec lassitude, brisant ainsi le contact visuel qu'il avait établi avec le brun. Il pinça fermement les lèvres avant de dire tout doucement :

« Je ne te déteste pas, Harry. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. »

Les yeux du Rouge et Or se plissèrent aussitôt de colère tant le comportement abject de Severus avant son bond dans le temps l'avait blessé. Il riva ses émeraudes orageuses aux orbes magnétiques du potionniste et, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il laissa éclater sa rage :

« Tu me vois désolé de te contredire, Severus, mais je ne pense que faire de l'un de ses élèves son bouc-émissaire soit une marque affection ! »

« J'entends tout ce que tu me dis, vraiment, commença le responsable des Serpentards en soupirant, mais… »

L'homme s'interrompit brusquement, indécis quant à l'idée de faire part au Rouge et Or d'un de ses secrets les plus sombres. Il n'avait jamais avoué ses erreurs et ses fautes à quiconque par peur de se voir dénigré et voué aux gémonies. Jusqu'à Harry. Et, aujourd'hui, ce même jeune homme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux dix ans auparavant réapparaissait dans sa vie, lesté de ses éternels doutes et angoisses. Que convenait-il alors de faire ? Courir le risque de se voir décrié et détesté à tout jamais par le brun, ou faire passer son homologue du passé – et par conséquent lui- à côté de la chance de vivre l'histoire d'amour de sa vie ? Faisant fi de sa raison, Severus se racla bruyamment la gorge, avant de reprendre d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée :

« Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté en tant que personne, Harry. J'ai longtemps voulu me persuader du contraire : tu étais le fils de Lily et de Potter, tu étais l'horrible stigmate de cet homme qui m'avait brutalement arraché ma meilleure amie. J'ai moi-même longtemps cru que je t'abhorrais par-dessus tout. Et puis j'ai compris, laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle. Tu as eu une enfance aussi misérable que la mienne, Harry. Tu as manqué de soins et d'affection, tu as été humilié et rabaissé plus bas que terre, tu as même souvent été battu. Et, pourtant, tu es parvenu à rester du côté du bien, continua-t-il en se raclant discrètement la gorge. Tu as réussi à conserver une âme pure envers et contre tout. Tu as réussi à préserver ta capacité à aimer. Je me suis longtemps dis que si j'avais commis toutes ces atrocités dans mon passé, c'était parce que je n'avais pas eu le choix : j'avais été maltraité et mal aimé, j'avais été démoli. Tu m'as montré qu'on a toujours le choix et qu'aucune excuse, aussi fondée soit elle, ne suffirait jamais à absoudre les monstruosités que j'ai pu commettre par le passé. Tu m'as montré que j'étais faible, acheva-t-il en esquissant un rictus douloureux.

_Tu n'es pas faible, s'empressa aussitôt de répondre Harry, toute trace de colère aussitôt évanouie après la bouleversante déclaration que venait de lui faire Severus, tu es… »

Le Maitre des Potions interrompit doucement le jeune homme d'un geste de la main.

« Je ne suis peut-être plus faible aujourd'hui, mais je l'ai été autrefois, dit-il d'une voix calme mais ferme. Et rien de ce que tu diras n'y changera quoi que ce soit. »

Harry hocha subrepticement la tête, l'esprit bourdonnant de mille pensées.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu dit tout cela ? s'enquit-il après quelques instants de silence. »

Severus tapota machinalement ses lèvres de son index avant de dire :

« Parce que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Et parce que je refuse de passer à côté du bonheur incroyable de t'aimer à cause de l'idiot que j'ai pu être auparavant. Je t'arrête tout de suite, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter en voyant l'air étrange qu'affichait Harry, ne te fais pas de fausses illusions, cette déclaration n'est rien de plus qu'un pur acte d'égoïsme ! »

Le Rouge et Or ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réaction de Severus : peu importe l'époque à laquelle il avait affaire, l'homme affichait toujours une trouille monstrueuse à l'idée de conférer une certaine forme de pouvoir aux gens en leur révélant les sentiments qu'il nourrissait réellement à leurs égards.

« Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours, pas vrai ? railla faiblement Harry. »

Puis, rapidement, ce fut comme si toute trace de joie avait quitté son visage mince. Il leva de grandes émeraudes noyées d'angoisse vers Severus et ancra son regard à ses orbes ténébreux dans une vaine tentative de rester raccroché à la réalité.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ? laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle. Je veux dire, est-ce tu penses que Severus m'aimera enfin un jour ? »

L'ancien Seigneur des cachots se racla la gorge, l'air gêné, avant de dire doucement :

« Il t'aime déjà, Harry. Bien plus que tu ne le crois. Il refuse juste de te le montrer parce qu'il a terriblement peur de se l'avouer à lui-même. Je suis certain que ton absence prolongée lui fera réaliser bien des choses. »

_J'ai tellement peur qu'il me rejette à nouveau, dit Harry d'une voix étranglée.

_Ssshhh, souffla Severus en attirant le jeune homme contre son torse. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. »

Harry enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'homme et encercla vivement son dos, intimant instinctivement des mouvements de bercements pour s'auto-calmer. Attendri par le comportement du Gryffondor, le Maitre des Potions déposa un baiser sur son front avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux avec délicatesse, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec son époux lorsqu'il était anxieux.

Harry n'avait pas souvent été étreint dans sa vie, et il apprécia ce geste à sa juste valeur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par se laisser aller et s'abandonna totalement aux caresses de Severus. Il pouvait sentir ses mains chaudes sur son corps, l'une étant rivée à l'arrière de sa tête, et l'autre se trouvant occupée à tracer des cercles concentriques dans son dos, comme pour le réconforter et le consoler. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi prostrés pendant un long moment. Peu à peu, la respiration d'Harry se calma. Bercé par les battements du cœur de Seveurs, au rythme si apaisant, il se laissa gagner par une douce quiétude. Il prit vaguement conscience du fait que son corps était déposé sur une surface moelleuse, avant de s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée.

Du plus profond de ses rêves, il se mit à espérer pouvoir un jour vivre aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait.

.


End file.
